Lentera Di Atas Dahan
by Shina -0- Hoshi
Summary: (Collab Shina -0- Hoshi and fajrikyoya) Ada sesuatu yang istimewa dari seorang Aladdin. Warning: Horror and thrilling contains, AU
1. Kesan Pertama

**Lentera Di Atas Dahan**

_Summary_: Ada sesuatu yang istimewa dari seorang Aladdin.

_Rate_: T

_Disclaimer_: Magi © Shinobu Ohtaka.

_Pairing_: AliAla (_Slight_: AliMor, HakuMor)

_Warning_: _Horror and thrilling contains_.

**..**

**..**

**Chapter 1**

**Kesan Pertama**

**..**

**..**

Alibaba Saluja menganga menatap pagar tembok kokoh setinggi milik Kastil Buckingham dalam skala 100 kali lebih kecil di hadapannya. Menurut Dr. Sinbad, alamatnya benar di sini. Solomon J. Abraham membayar Rumah Sakit Anak Saint Guineford untuk mempekerjakan seorang perawat di rumah saja, Alibaba tahu bahwa orang yang menyewa 'perawat' sungguhan pasti orang kaya. Namun tidak dalam taraf yang seperti ini juga.

Tahap pertama adalah menekan bel. Alibaba melakukannya dengan mulus. Namun sepertinya pagar rumah tersebut masih diam. Sepuluh menit kemudian, sebuah celah sebesar kepala terbuka dari sudut kanan pagar besar itu.

"Ya?" Seorang pria melongo, tersenyum ramah. "Ada yang bisa dibantu?"

"Anu... Ngg..."Alibaba memberikan surat pengantar dari rumah sakit tempatnya bekerja. "Rumah Sakit Saint Guineford mengirimkan saya."

Laki-laki itu membaca surat tersebut dan mengangguk. "Alibaba Saluja? Ya, ya. Kupikir perawat yang akan datang adalah wanita."

"Tidak semua perawat wanita, kan?" balas Alibaba, sedikit tersinggung.

Laki-laki itu tertawa, kemudian membukakan gerbang dengan menggunakan _remote_. Alibaba dipersilakan masuk, dan pria itu kembali menatapnya dari atas sampai bawah, lalu dari bawah ke atas lagi. Alibaba mengenakan celana dan luaran berwarna putih dengan kaos rangkap abu-abu. Ditambah sepatu _sneaker_ dan sebuah koper kecil.

"Nama saya Uraltugo Noi Nueph. Mohon panggil saja saya Ugo." Laki-laki itu mengangkatkan koper Alibaba. "Saya _butler_. Dan hanya saya seorang pegawai di rumah ini. Dan sekarang berdua dengan Anda, Tuan Saluja."

"Alibaba saja," balas Alibaba. "Anda hanya sendiri?"

Ugo mengangguk. "Sebagian besar rumah ini sudah terkomputerisasi. Jadi semuanya lebih mudah."

"Keren." Alibaba terus mengikuti Ugo menuju dalam rumah melalui pintu samping. "Oh, iya. Ngomong-ngomong, anak Tuan Abraham sakit apa?"

Ugo menggeleng. "Aladdin tidak mengidap penyakit serius. Akhir-akhir ini ia sering sakit. _Master_ Solomon berkata kalau menyewa dokter mungkin terlalu mubazir, sehingga adanya perawat dari rumah sakit anak mungkin bisa menjadi teman main Aladdin juga."

Ugo membuka sebuah pintu kamar yang bisa dibilang (sangat) luas. Interiornya sederhana, futuristik. Pria berwajah tampan itu memberikan kunci kamar berupa sebuah kartu.

"Ini kamarmu. Jangan sungkan." jelas Ugo. "Tapi, tolong jangan merokok di dalam rumah dan dilarang membawa tamu tanpa seizinku."

Lalu setelah itu Ugo meninggalkan Alibaba. Kamarnya bisa dibilang mewah untuk seorang 'pekerja'. Meskipun tidak ada _bathtub_, _shower_ yang digunakan sudah dilengkapi _water heater_.

Di seluruh rumah ini, lampu dan pendingin ruangan bekerja dengan sensor, jika didapati ada orang maka baru akan menyala. Alibaba bolak-balik keluar masuk ruangan untuk membuktikannya, dan cahayanya menyesuaikan kondisi waktu. Ketika mulai sore, lampu mulai lebih terang. Alibaba melihat dari jendela ruang tengah ada sebuah pohon besar yang hampir tidak ada daunnya. Pohon besar itu cabang dan dahannya banyak sekali, tumbuh menjorok ke arah danau kecil di halaman belakang. Iya, danau. Alibaba sudah tidak paham lagi sekaya apa majikan Ugo yang juga mempekerjakannya.

"Ada apa, Alibaba?" tanya Ugo ketika mengantarkan Alibaba berjalan-jalan keliling rumah.

"Pohon itu..." Alibaba menunjuk pohon yang ia perhatikan tadi.

"Oh, itu. Itu pohon apel, sudah ada semenjak _Master_ Solomon membeli tanah ini, kemudian dibangun rumah. Kira-kira saat Aladdin berusia 4 tahun, terjadi badai besar dan pohon itu tersambar petir. Awalnya aku berniat menebangnya, namun karena _Master_ Solomon masih mendapati pohon itu berbuah, ya tidak jadi."

"Anda dekat sekali dengan _Master_ Solomon, Ugo-_san_?"

"Aku?" Ugo tertawa lembut, kemudian memandang potret besar keluarga penghuni rumah ini. Solomon J. Abraham yang kelihatan begitu berwibawa, Nyonya Sheba Abraham yang manis dan ceria lalu putra tunggal mereka, Aladdin Jehoahaz Abraham. Aladdin kelihatan agak berbeda dengan anak-anak lainnya. Tidak, bukan perbedaan fisik yang mencolok. Ada aura bijaksana yang terpancar padanya meski hanya dari foto.

"Ugo-_san_?" panggil Alibaba.

"Sudah lebih dari 20 tahun," ucap Ugo lembut, lebih kepada dirinya sendiri. "_Master_ Solomon memungutku dari ladang kapas, mengajakku bermain, mengajarkan aku membaca dan menulis. Beliau juga memaksa orangtuanya mengikut-sertakan aku dalam beberapa acara. Ia bilang bahwa aku sudah seperti saudara baginya, namun aku merasa tidak pantas untuk itu."

"Bagaimana pribadi _Master_ Solomon di rumah? Dan Nyonya... Sheba?"

"Nyonya Sheba meninggal ketika mengemban misi kemanusiaan di Uganda, terkena malaria. Sementara _Master_ Solomon agak rumit. Beliau adalah seorang pengusaha, sekaligus aktivis medis dan sering sekali terbang keliling dunia. Gelarnya dokter umum. Saat Nyonya Sheba meninggal, beliau merasa terpanggil untuk melanjutkan misi kemanusiaan yang diemban Nyonya Sheba."

"Jadi dia salah satu petinggi Palang Merah Internasional, kurasa?" tanya Alibaba.

"Ya..." Ugo mengelap setitik airmata di pipinya. "Maaf, kalau masalah _Master_ Solomon dan keluarganya, aku agak sensitif."

"Ngomong-ngomong..." Alibaba menimpali. "Apa aku bisa bertemu Aladdin?"

"Ya," jawab Ugo. "Bahkan dengan _Master_ Solomon sekalipun."

.

.

.

"Kau tahu, kalau semua fungsi tubuh berhenti ketika bersin termasuk jantung, selama sekitar satu detik?"

"Sungguh? Bagaimana cara kerjanya? Apakah Ayah mengira akan ada semacam _timer_ atau stop kontak di dalam otak kita?" Aladdin mengambil pena biru dan menulisnya di buku tebal kesayangannya.

"Entahlah. Ayah rasa Tuhan lebih tahu, sayang."

"Ayah tidak tahu?"

Solomon mengerlingkan bola matanya nakal. "Sedikit. Mungkin... Seperti satu banding seratus juta triliun."

"Jadi dokter itu tidak enak, ih," keluh Aladdin. "Aku merasa sangat terbatas."

"Memang," Solomon memeluk dan menciumi wajah putranya penuh sayang. "Tapi pergunakanlah terus keterbatasan itu untuk terus belajar. Bayangkan..." Solomon menggamit dua belah tangan mungil Aladdin. "Seperti Tuhan memberikan satu banding seratus juta triliun kepercayaan-Nya kepada kita untuk menyelamatkan setiap nyawa yang bisa kita tolong."

Alibaba merasa tidak enak mengganggu momen istimewa antara Solomon dan putranya yang langka tersebut. Ugo menginterupsi, memperkenalkan Alibaba Saluja sebagai perawat untuk Aladdin. Solomon menatap cowok pirang itu dalam-dalam.

"Berapa usiamu?" tanya sang _Master_ datar.

"Sa... Saya, 19 tahun." jawab Alibaba apa adanya.

"Ikut Akademi Perawat?"

Alibaba menggeleng. "Dr. Sinbad yang mengajariku segalanya. Aku cuma seorang sukarelawan."

Solomon mengangguk, berdiri dan kemudian mengusap rambut Alibaba penuh sayang. Bahkan Alibaba sendiri merasa sangat terharu, aura kebapakan Solomon benar-benar menyentuh hatinya.

"Kau berhati besar, anak muda. Dengan nama apa aku harus memanggilmu?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum.

"Alibaba, Alibaba Saluja." jawab Alibaba malu-malu.

Solomon memanggil Aladdin dan berjongkok di dekat putranya agar tinggi mereka lebih sejajar.

"Ayo, beri salam pada Alibaba-_kun_." kata Solomon pada Aladdin.

Aladdin terpaku, menatap Alibaba dengan pandangan kosong selama dua menit kemudian tersenyum. Kedua tangan mungil itu terentang dan memeluk Alibaba dengan hangat. Meski terkejut, cowok pirang itu membalas pelukan Aladdin.

"Apa Alibaba-_kun_ mau jadi teman tidurku juga? Kita bisa main perang bantal, buat tenda pakai selimut dan senter sebagai api unggunnya. Atau membacakan aku cerita sebelum tidur?" tanya Aladdin.

Alibaba menatap Aladdin, kemudian Ugo dan Solomon. Sang _Master_ hanya tertawa dan memasang ekspresi yang lebih dari sekadar rendah hati, yang ditunjukkannya kepada Alibaba Saluja.

"Jika kau tidak keberatan, Alibaba-_kun_," ucapnya.

"Tidak," jawab Alibaba. "Aku terbiasa tidur menemani anak-anak di rumah sakit."

"Tapi tidak setiap hari, sayangku." Solomon mengucek-ngucek kepala Aladdin gemas. "Kau harus belajar mandiri. Dan Alibaba-_kun_, kau bisa ikut aku sebentar?"

Alibaba mengikuti Solomon, dan disuruh menunggu di depan ruang kerjanya. Pria itu memberikan catatan mengenai kondisi fisik putranya kepada Alibaba.

"Vaksin campak, polio dan tetanus. Mudah demam jika terlalu lelah. Sisanya normal?" tanya Alibaba setelah membaca laporan singkat itu.

"Sesekali ajak dia olahraga juga bagus." Solomon mengangguk. "Jangan kasih dia makan makanan manis terlalu banyak. Aladdin sedikit tidak toleran dengan gula pasir."

"Madu atau pemanis lain aman?"

Solomon menatap Alibaba, kemudian tertawa. "Kau ini benar-benar perawat anak, ya?"

Alibaba menunduk malu.

"Aman. Asalkan jangan terlalu banyak. Kalau ada apa-apa, kau bisa beritahu Ugo. Jangan sungkan-sungkan di rumah ini."

"Siap," jawab Alibaba mantap. "Terima kasih."

Solomon mengangguk dan mengajak Alibaba kembali ke ruang dimana mereka bertemu. Tetapi tak lama, Solomon berbalik.

"Aku lupa..." ucapnya. "Jangan lupa antar Aladdin ke Perpustakaan Balai Kota setiap hari Senin sampai Jumat."

"Untuk apa?" tanya Alibaba.

"Anak itu les bersama seorang dosen. Kurasa bosmu, Dr. Sinbad juga mengenalnya."

"_Home schooling_, ya?" Alibaba mengangguk-angguk. "Jika tidak keberatan, boleh saya tahu kenapa Anda memberlakukan _home schooling_ kepada Aladdin, _Master_ Solomon?"

Solomon tersenyum lebar.

"Kau harus tahu betapa istimewanya anakku, Alibaba-_kun_."

.

.

.

Sebelum makan malam, Dr. Solomon Abraham mengambil penerbangan ke Demokratik Kongo, mendapat panggilan untuk bergabung dalam tim riset penanggulangan wabah penyakit Ebola. Aladdin mendekap ayahnya erat-erat dan berpesan agar tetap menjaga diri. Solomon memeluk Aladdin, dan juga Alibaba seakan perawat itu kini sudah menjadi anaknya sendiri. Ugo mengantarkan sampai garasi mobil dan Solomon menyetir sendiri menuju bandara.

"Mobilnya bagaimana?" tanya Alibaba dengan polosnya.

"Dititip di kantornya beliau," kata Ugo. "Ayo, lebih baik kalian makan malam dulu."

Makan malam yang dihidangkan Ugo adalah semacam tumis daging sapi yang dimakan dengan nasi putih dan acar lobak. Meskipun dalam menu makanannya terdapat sayuran, Aladdin tetap makan dengan lahap. Padahal kebanyakan anak-anak tidak suka sayuran. Masakan Ugo enak sekali. Alibaba membulatkan tekad untuk olahraga, agar beratnya tidak naik drastis selama merawat Aladdin disini.

"Alibaba-_kun_, habis ini kita main di luar ya?"

Alibaba meneguk air di gelasnya. "Eh? Tapi kan sudah malam. Nanti kalau masuk angin gimana?"

"Yaaah..." Aladdin mendesah kecewa. "Sebentar saja. Ok?"

Alibaba mendesah, tak mampu melarang juga. Ia mengikuti Aladdin keluar ruangan. Bocah kecil itu menunjuk-nunjuk pohon apel besar di pinggir danau. Batangnya sudah menghitam, namun tetap berdiri kokoh. Pohon itu besar dan tinggi sekali. Mungkin butuh usaha besar untuk menebangnya. Pohon apel itu juga memiliki banyak dahan dan cabang. Aladdin menunjuk-nunjuk sebuah dahan dan dengan tangan satunya menarik-narik lengan baju Alibaba.

"Aku tidak sampai. Alibaba-_kun_, bisa minta tolong ambilkan?"

Benda yang ditunjuk Aladdin adalah sebuah lentera, tergantung di cabang paling rendah. Alibaba berjinjit, menjulurkan lengannya dan dengan susah payah mengambil lentera tersebut. Benda itu terbuat dari rangka kuningan, berbentuk prisma segi lima dengan puncak berlubang-lubang kecil dan sekeliling bidangnya dipasangi kaca. Sebuah pintu kecil pada bidangnya bisa dibuka. Di dalam lentera itu ada sebuah lilin.

"Aku selalu minta Ugo-_kun_ menyalakan lenteranya. Danaunya jadi kelihatan kalau malam," jelas Aladdin.

"Kenapa tidak pakai lampu saja?" Alibaba berjongkok, mengeluarkan korek gas dari sakunya dan menyalakan lentera tersebut.

"Lihat saja perbedaannya."

Alibaba menggantung kembali lentera tersebut pada paku di dahan tempatnya berada. Nyala pendar lentera itu seketika menghidupkan kerlap keemasan yang menari-nari. Alibaba bahkan bisa melihat beberapa semak belukar di sebrang danau. Aladdin tersenyum, menarik lengan Alibaba dan mengajaknya masuk.

"Sudah mulai dingin," katanya.

"Duluan saja. Aku... Mau menelepon seseorang."

"Pacarmu?"

"Bukan, Dr. Sinbad. Dia bos semua perawat di Saint Guineford." Alibaba tertawa, kemudian pergi ke samping rumah.

.

.

.

"Aku juga nggak tahu. Tapi Dr. Sinbad bilang aku bisa minta libur. Kau juga sedang merawat seseorang? Ah, iya, iya. Parah juga sepertinya. Ya sudah, jaga dirimu, Mor. Malam."

Alibaba menutup teleponnya. Setelah melaporkan keadaan Aladdin yang 100% sehat, ia menelpon Morgiana. Cewek berambut merah itu sama-sama perawat sepertinya di RS Anak Saint Guineford. Bisa dibilang mereka pacaran, namun Alibaba tidak bisa menegaskan hubungan samar mereka. Sekarang Morgiana dipekerjakan oleh keluarga Ren untuk mengawasi seorang remaja kaya yang mengalami kecelakaan berat. Karena anak itu butuh perawatan intensif, mungkin untuk beberapa lama mereka tidak akan bertemu.

Cowok pirang itu mengeluarkan sebungkus rokok dari sakunya. Kemudian ia melepas pakaian perawatnya, dan tak lama mengepulkan asap rokok dari mulut dan hidungnya. Seorang perawat anak seharusnya tidak boleh merokok. Tapi tidak ada yang bisa melarangnya di sini.

"Lho? Sudah nyala?"

Alibaba tersedak segumpal asap di tenggorokannya. Ugo melirik, memungut pakaian perawat Alibaba Saluja dan menyampirkannya di lengannya.

"Ini kan putih. Nanti kotor kalau digeletakkan begitu saja," ucapnya.

"Ah? Makasih..." Alibaba bersemu.

"Anda merokok?"

Alibaba mengangguk canggung. Ugo dengan sopan mengeluarkan bungkusan rokok dari saku pakaian perawat Alibaba.

"Setahuku, perawat anak tidak boleh merokok, kan?" tanyanya.

"Hanya pada lingkungan rumah sakit dan perawatan. Tidak dibilang tidak boleh kalau diluar semua itu."

"Kalau boleh saran, lebih baik Anda berhenti." Ugo menyelipkan satu pak permen karet _mint_ bebas gula ke saku di mana tadi berisi rokok. "Ini, kalau-kalau mulutmu terasa tidak nyaman."

"Terima kasih," balas Alibaba. "Ugo-_san_ tidak merokok juga, kan?

Ugo menggeleng.

"Tadi... Kau bilang sudah menyala. Apanya?" tanya Alibaba.

"Lentera itu." Ugo menunjuk lentera yang berpendar hangat di dahan pohon apel tersebut.

"Kenapa Aladdin selalu menyalakan lampu itu?" tanya Alibaba.

"Saat _Master_ Solomon tak ada, dan tidak saat hujan dia akan menyalakan lentera itu," jelas Ugo. "Dengan alasan yang tidak perlu kuceritakan."

Meski kesal dengan alasan tersebut, nyatanya Alibaba menerimanya dengan besar hati. Sebelum tidur, Alibaba mandi dan kemudian mengenakan kaus putih longgar dan celana piyama, lalu pergi ke kamar Aladdin. Anak itu belum ganti pakaian. Ia masih asyik menggambar dengan pensil 60 warna miliknya di atas ranjang.

"Kok belum ganti?" tegur Alibaba halus. "Ganti piyama, gosok gigi, terus tidur."

"Iyaaaaa." Aladdin menutup buku tebalnya dan berganti pakaian dengan piyama biru bergambar penguin. Untuk ukuran anak 10 tahun, dia tidak nakal sama sekali. Padahal Alibaba mengira bahwa Aladdin adalah tipe anak hiperaktif yang selalu koprol guling-guling saat disuruh ganti baju atau sikat gigi atau makan dulu. Alibaba pernah menghadapi anak paling nakal sekalipun. Dan Aladdin tidak seperti itu.

Malah berkesan ia terlalu penurut.

"Alibaba-_kun_, tidur disini, ya!" Aladdin memeluknya. "Aku takut tidur sendiri."

"Biasanya berani, kan?" tanya Alibaba sambil mengantarkan bocah manis itu ke kamar mandi untuk sikat gigi.

Aladdin menyikat giginya. Sesekali Alibaba mengajarkan bagaimana menyikat gigi yang baik dan benar. Setelah selesai, mereka naik ke ranjang seukuran _queen size _dengan seprai sewarna pasir laut dan _bed cover_ tebal gradasi biru. Aladdin mengambil senter dan bolak-balik memainkan tombol nyalanya. Sinar keemasan berkedap-kedip di bawah wajahnya. Naluri membuat Alibaba mengulurkan tangannya dan mencubit pipi gembil Aladdin lembut.

"Jadi Ugo-_kun_ tidak pernah menemanimu tidur?"

Aladdin menggeleng. "Aku tidak pernah memintanya."

"Kenapa kau memintaku?"

"Habis Alibaba katanya baik. Lalu sayang dengan anak-anak."

"Siapa yang bilang?"

"Ibumu."

Alibaba menggaruk kepalanya. "Bagaimana, sih? Ibumu sudah meninggal, kan?"

"Bukan ibuku. Ibumu." Aladdin membenarkan. "Rambutnya panjang sebahu. Senyumannya manis dan tubuhnya kecil." Aladdin mencolek bahu Alibaba sebagai penanda setinggi apa orang yang dimaksudkan.

"Kau bohong." Alibaba tertawa renyah.

"Namanya Anise."

Alibaba tertohok. Mendengar nama wanita yang paling dikasihinya itu disebut, napasnya tercekat. Matanya terasa panas dan bibirnya terbuka-tertutup namun tak ada kata yang terucap. Butuh waktu bagi Alibaba untuk menguasai dirinya. Anise Saluja, ibunya, meninggal pada saat Alibaba berusia 15 tahun. Ia menyaksikan sendiri bagaimana ibunya menghadapi sakaratul maut. Bagaimana bisa Aladdin tahu hal-hal seperti itu? Bahkan Alibaba belum menceritakan apa-apa tentang dirinya kepada Aladdin.

"Kau... Bisa melihat hantu?" tanya Alibaba begitu sudah agak tenang.

Aladdin mengangkat bahu. "Saat manusia mati, jiwanya akan lepas dari tubuhnya. Tubuh itu kembali ke bumi pada saat dimakamkan. Sementara jiwanya akan kembali ke dalam bentuk _rukh_, dan kembali dalam damai ke sisi Tuhan. _Rukh_ adalah partikel astral yang merupakan bentuk murni dari seluruh jiwa-mau itu manusia, hewan, bahkan tumbuhan sekalipun."

Aladdin menaruh senternya, kemudian menyusup masuk ke dalam selimutnya. Alibaba berbaring di sebelahnya, mengusap-ngusap kepala anak itu penuh kasih sayang.

"Kalau kau punya ikatan batin dengan seseorang, secara tak langsung kau memberikan sebagian kecil _rukh_ yang kau punya padanya." jelas Aladdin lagi. "Yang aku lihat tadi adalah kerumunan kecil _rukh_ ibumu."

Alibaba tidak mengerti. Namun ia memutuskan untuk percaya. Aladdin menyebutkan nama dan ciri fisik ibunya tanpa seorang pun memberitahunya.

"Tidurlah," bisik Alibaba. "Besok aku akan mengantarkanmu ke Perpustakaan Balai Kota."

Aladdin mengangguk. Tak butuh waktu lama sampai akhirnya ia terlelap. Alibaba menaikkan selimut hingga sebatas hidung Aladdin, lalu ia mencari posisi yang tepat. Tempat tidur Aladdin lebih empuk dari kasur di kamarnya. Jadi bisa dibilang ia mengambil kesempatan.

Alibaba melihat anak itu sekali lagi. Tidak ada yang aneh. Hanya rambutnya panjang sekali, seperti anak perempuan. Tapi, toh Dr. Sinbad dan _Master_ Solomon saja berambut panjang, dan tetap terkesan _macho_. Ini negara bebas. Jadi sepertinya memanjangkan rambut diluar urusan Alibaba.

.

.

.

Matahari menampakkan dirinya sedikit, menandakan pagi hari telah tiba. Kodok-kodok di danau masih bernyanyi ria sejak malam untuk memperoleh udara yang lancar melalui permukaan kulit setelah gerimis yang turun dari langit sejak subuh.

Terdengar suara ketukan pintu. Karena merasa tidak ada jawaban, yang mengetuk membuka pintu dan masuk ke dalam kamar Aladdin. Ugo mendapati Alibaba tertidur di samping Aladdin. Pria tampan itu sempat memeriksa kamar Alibaba. Tidak ada si pemilik kamar di sana. Ia tersenyum tipis melihat kedua anak tersebut berada di atas ranjang yang sama. Ugo merasa lega mereka menjadi teman baik dalam waktu yang singkat.

"Mmhh..."

"Ah, maaf, Aladdin. Aku membangunkanmu?" Ugo melihat anak berambut biru panjang itu mengucek-ngucek kedua matanya dengan tangan kanan. Aladdin mendudukkan posisinya, dan melihat cowok pirang di sampingnya.

"Hihi.. Alibaba-_kun_, bangun!" Aladdin mengguncang-guncang badan Alibaba. Tak butuh waktu yang lama untuk menunggunya bangun, juga untuk membuatnya sadar bahwa ia telah tertidur di tempat yang salah.

"Ah, maaf, Aladdin! Aku tidak sadar.."

"Tidak apa-apa. Itu juga keinginanku, kok." Aladdin tersenyum lebar, lega mendapati Alibaba tidur bersamanya.

"Aku permisi dulu. Aku akan menyiapkan sarapan untuk kalian, oke?" pamit Ugo. Masakan Ugo merupakan yang paling ditunggu-tunggu oleh Aladdin dan Alibaba.

"Nah, Aladdin. Kau mandi dulu." Aladdin menurut saja. Ia turun dari ranjang dan lekas ke kamar mandi. Cowok pirang itu tersenyum simpul melihat punggung anak itu. Memang penurut. Ia yakin _Master_ Solomon dan istrinya sangat bangga memiliki anak 'sempurna' seperti dia. Rasa menyesal sempat meliputinya karena bangun setelah bocah yang diasuhnya itu bangun lebih dulu.

"Alibaba-_kun _tidak mandi?"

"Nanti saja. Aku harus menjagamu. Tidak ada yang tahu jika kau terpeleset hingga terluka, bukan? Sudah, aku tunggu di luar kamar mandi." Alibaba perlu menjaga jarak demi kemandirian anak itu.

.

.

.

Alibaba terpana dan menganga lebar saat menyadari ajaran-ajaran dari seorang dosen bernama Myers seperti transpos matriks, tekanan hidrostastik, vektor, dan lainnya—seakan 'disikat rata' oleh Aladdin. Ya. Seorang dosen mengajar seorang anak berumur 10 tahun dengan materi-materi yang bahkan Alibaba saja tidak memahaminya. Benar yang dikatakan oleh _Master_ Solomon. Anaknya itu sangat istimewa. Tangan anak itu terus saja menulis di buku tebal yang tampaknya selalu ia bawa ke mana-mana.

Awalnya Alibaba tidak tahu jam _home schooling_ Aladdin. Setelah sarapan, cowok pirang itu menanyakan jadwal _home schooling_ anak berambut biru itu kepada Ugo. "Jam 4 sore sampai jam 8 malam." Itulah jawaban yang ia terima.

Alibaba bukan seorang instruktur olahraga, dan bukan pula tipe cowok atletis yang mengerti seluk beluk dunia olahraga. Maka, olahraga yang disuguhkan Alibaba hanya melakukan _jumping jacks_ dengan Aladdin sebanyak dua puluh kali dan olahraga selesai. Selanjutnya, kegiatan yang mereka berdua lakukan cuma nonton TV, semacam acara kontes masak di _TV cable_ lalu makan siang. Saat Ugo sudah meneriaki mereka waktunya berangkat, mereka bertiga lalu pergi ke Perpustakaan Balai Kota.

Sang perawat sebenarnya cukup was-was dengan kondisi Aladdin. Suhu tubuhnya agak rendah, 36.4 derajat Celcius ketika pertama kali Alibaba mengukurnya. Berdasarkan catatan dari Master Solomon, Aladdin bisa kena demam jika terlalu lelah. Alibaba menangangi satu-dua kasus seperti itu di rumah sakit. Namun tampaknya Master Solomon cukup waspada dengan keadaan ini. Seluruh vaksin mulai dari campak, polio hingga tetanus. Yang Alibaba harus ingat, Aladdin tidak boleh makan gula terlalu banyak. Sisanya aman.

Aladdin selalu berwaspada ketika ditanya Myers. Jika jawabannya salah, ia harus dicambuk ditambah aliran listrik di dalam cambukan itu. Namun, pikiran wanita berambut ungu itu masih normal. Dia tidak akan mengenai Aladdin yang sedang sakit itu.

Sudah hampir 4 jam Alibaba menunggu anak itu di Perpustakaan Balai Kota. Ugo masih setia menunggu di tempat parkiran, di dalam mobil. Mobil tersebut tentu milik _Master_ Solomon, tetapi tidak sama dengan yang dititipkan di kantornya.

Sambil menunggu, cowok pirang itu membaca buku yang diambil asal-asalan dari sembarang rak di Perpustakaan Balai Kota. Salah satu buku menarik perhatian Alibaba. Buku itu berwarna hitam, dan jika Alibaba lebih teliti, di tepinya ada noda merah yang bentuknya seperti.. Noda darah. Ia membuka buku itu tanpa memeriksa judulnya.

Lembar-lembar buku itu berwarna kuning kecoklatan. Seratnya halus namun terasa begitu lengket. Tulisannya timbul, berwarna perunggu sehingga Alibaba bisa membacanya dalam keadaan gelap sekali pun karena tulisan itu memantulkan cahaya. Tulisannya singkat, sambung indah seperti pada abad pertengahan.

_Kala itu langit malam musim gugur berwarna tembaga._

_Bulan purnama mengunyah daging anak-anak yang mengendap-endap keluar dari rumah orangtua mereka._

_Kegelapan menyergap, tercipta dari rasa takut dalam dasar hati manusia dan bergentayangan dengan perut yang kelaparan. Berjaga di batas-batas bibir sungai dan mengunyah jiwa-jiwa yang tersesat. _

_Perempuan tua mengayunkan kapak tumpulnya naik dan turun, naik dan turun sampai sebilah sayap merpati putih itu terlepas dari tubuhnya. Kuali besar berisi minyak dan ular-ular berbisa yang mendesis mendidih._

_Tubuh-tubuh mati berserakan di sekitar alun-alun. Mereka menggeliat, merangkak dan mencari-cari engkau... _

Alibaba reflek menutupnya dengan cepat dan keras. Cukup keras untuk mengagetkan orang-orang yang mendengarnya. Tentu saja, saat itu suasana sedang sunyi dan Alibaba merusak kesunyian itu. Beberapa orang bahkan mendesis marah kepada perawat itu.

Saat itu juga Alibaba merasa ada seseorang berbicara kalimat yang ia baca di telinganya. Suara itu seperti merintih dan bercerita kepadanya, dan terdengar jauh sekali. Untungnya, suasana sedang tidak mendukung buku itu untuk menakut-nakutinya.

Seorang anak berambut biru panjang berlari-lari mendekatinya. "Alibaba_-kun_, ada apa?"

"B-Buku ini.." Alibaba melirik Aladdin, dan kembali pada buku itu. Ia membuka kembali halaman yang ia dapati tulisan tersebut. "T-Tadi ada sesuatu yang membuatku kaget.."

Namun, nihil. Halaman itu tidak ada di mana-mana. Buku itu juga, yang awalnya hitam, menjadi berwarna putih kusam, cenderung gading kecoklatan. Warna yang berlawanan.

"Aneh.." Alibaba menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Aladdin tertunduk, ingin mengatakan sesuatu.

"Apa yang membuatmu takut, Alibaba-kun?"

Alibaba segera menyela, "Tidak ada, Aladdin! Yang tadi itu hanya perasaanku. Tidak perlu khawatir!" Perawat itu memegang erat kedua bahu Aladdin. Ia tersenyum, mencoba meyakinkan anak itu.

"..Alibaba-_kun_ yakin?"

"Ya!"

Benar. Semua itu hanya halusinasinya saja meski terasa sangat nyata. Alibaba sama sekali tidak meragukan spekulasinya. Jika dipikir-pikir, ia tidak merasa kepalanya pusing atau kelelahan. Lalu, halusinasi tersebut disebabkan oleh apa? Alibaba tak mau ambil pusing. Ia membuang pertanyaan itu jauh-jauh. Entah karena memang tidak peduli atau takut memikirkannya lebih jauh.

Sejenak, Aladdin merasa skeptis. Tetapi, setelah melihat senyuman Alibaba, rasa skeptis itu hilang. Ia tahu ekspresi seseorang jika 100% yakin.

"Syukurlah, Alibaba-_kun_. Tunggu 5 menit lagi, ya. Ada beberapa soal kimia yang perlu kujawab." Aladdin berlari kecil, kembali pada tempat duduknya yang berada di hadapan Myers. Myers tampak bertanya apa yang terjadi. Aladdin dengan senyum lebarnya menjawab dengan jujur bahwa Alibaba berhalusinasi.

Alibaba memutuskan untuk menunggu di luar, menduga mungkin saja dia akan berhalusinasi lagi di dalam Perpustakaan Balai Kota. Biasanya ruangan bersuasana sunyi bisa mengundang halusinasi. Matanya tertuju pada langit malam yang sedikit berbayang gumpalan awan. Bintang-bintang tidak terlalu kelihatan karena polusi cahaya kota itu. Sedangkan bulan sabit tidak terlalu nampak karena pada jam 8 malam saat itu, langit masih sedikit cerah.

"Baaa!" Alibaba terdorong, menerima pelukan dadakan dari seseorang yang bertubuh pendek.

"Haha, Aladdin! Jangan mengagetkanku! Aku tahu kau tidak ingin mengambil risiko terjatuh bersama-sama denganku!" Lawan bicaranya hanya tertawa. Tak terasa Alibaba sempat melamun.

Dari dalam perpustakaan, sesosok figur wanita keluar membawa _shoulder bag_ yang cukup besar dan isinya kelihatan.. Cukup padat. Cambuk dengan aliran listrik itu mungkin sudah tersimpan di dalamnya.

"Ah, selamat malam. T-Terima kasih telah mengajar Aladdin.." Alibaba sedikit canggung. Myers tersenyum simpul.

"Malam. Memang sudah tugas saya sebagai gurunya. Tidak usah setegang itu. Saya tak akan mencambuk Anda selama Anda bukan murid saya yang susah diatur." Dosen berambut ungu itu tetap tersenyum sambil berlalu. Alibaba berjanji pada dirinya sendiri, bahwa dia tidak boleh lupa melarang temannya jika ingin belajar dengan Myers.

Tanpa ada yang menyadari, Myers sedikit menoleh ke belakang. Raut wajahnya menjadi sangat serius dalam sedetik. Pandangannya tajam melirik Alibaba.. Atau Aladdin? Sesaat juga ia mengambil sapu tangannya dari saku untuk mengelap air mata terharu yang mulai berlinang di matanya (?).

"Ayo pulang, Aladdin."

"Iya."

.

.

.

"Nomor yang Anda tuju tidak menjawab. Anda tersam-" Alibaba meletakkan gagang telepon kembali pada tempatnya. Morgiana tidak mengangkat teleponnya. Cowok pirang itu hanya bisa menghela napas pasrah. Sudahlah. Baru sehari yang lalu sejak terakhir kali ia berbicara dengan Morgiana.

"Pacarmu?" Pertanyaan itu pernah terlontar kemarin, namun hari ini suara yang melontarkannya lebih berat dan dewasa.

"Eh? I-Iya, Ugo-_san_.." Yang bertanya terkekeh pelan. Semburat merah tampak jelas di wajah si perawat.

"Pacaran jarak jauh sulit juga, ya. Apa pekerjaannya?"

"Perawat ju..ga.." Alibaba sedikit merinding saat mengetahui kepala Aladdin muncul dari balik punggung Ugo.

"Namanya siapa, Alibaba-_kun_?" Kali ini anak berambut biru dikepang itu bertanya.

"Morgiana.. Ah, kau belum cukup umur untuk mengetahui masalah seperti ini, Aladdin," tegas Alibaba sok bijak.

"Harus umur berapa, dong?"

"Pokoknya kau belum siap."

Ugo tersenyum tipis melihat tingkah mereka berdua. "Alibaba, kau sudah makan di Perpustakaan Balai Kota tadi?"

Aladdin biasa membawa bekalnya sendiri saat pergi _home schooling_, sedangkan Ugo makan malam di rumah Master Solomon. Cowok pirang itu menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Nyalakan lentera dulu, ya, Alibaba -_kun_?" pinta Aladdin dengan penuh harap. Alibaba sekali lagi tidak bisa menolaknya.

"Oke." Alibaba menggandeng tangan Aladdin keluar ruangan, meninggalkan Ugo yang akan memasak makan malam untuk dirinya sendiri dan Alibaba. Sebelum itu, telepon yang digunakan Alibaba tadi mendering. Ia mengangkatnya.

"Halo, dari kediaman keluarga Abraham." Terdengar tawa dari sang penelepon.

"Halo, Ugo. Bagaimana keadaan putraku dan Alibaba?" Ugo mengenal suara itu.

"Baik-baik saja, Solomon. Mereka akrab sekali. Tadi pagi kami sempat berolahraga. Seperti biasa, kami hari ini mengantar dan menemani Aladdin les di Perpustakaan Balai Kota. Tingkah bocah-bocah itu lucu sekali."

"Baguslah. Sudah, ya, Ugo. Aku menelepon di saat-saat sibuk. Malam."

"Ah, iya. Malam." Berakhirlah percakapan singkat itu. _Master_ Solomon memang sosok ayah yang ideal. Pria bersurai biru tua itu berjalan ke dapur untuk memasak.

Saat itu, Alibaba baru saja menyalakan lentera dan meletakkannya kembali di dahan.

Rasa penasaran kembali meliputi perawat berambut pirang itu. Mengapa dia tidak boleh mengetahui alasan Aladdin selalu ingin menyalakan lentera ketika tidak hujan dan tidak ada _Master_ Solomon?

Baik, tidak menyalakan lentera ketika tidak hujan mungkin alasan yang tidak perlu dipertanyakan. Lentera itu memiliki lubang. Tetesan air hujan bisa masuk lewat lubang itu dan memadamkan apinya. Tetapi, bagaimana dengan alasan menyalakan lentera saat tidak ada _Master_ Solomon?

Mungkin hal itu bukan urusannya dan dia tidak memiliki hak untuk tahu. Mungkin hal itu terlalu personal untuk diketahui orang lain. Hanya saja, bagaimana alasan itu bisa membantu Alibaba untuk membuat Aladdin lebih bahagia? Bocah itu sedang sakit, meski tidak terlalu parah, bukan? Apalagi ibunya telah meninggal. Jumlah temannya juga masih bisa dihitung dengan jari.

Alibaba mengumpulkan keberanian untuk bertanya.

"Umm.. Aladdin.. Kenapa kau selalu menyalakan lentera ketika tidak ada ayahmu?"

"Biar danaunya kelihatan," tutur Aladdin. "Ayahku suka mengarangkan cerita tentang danau ini dan sebuah lentera. Jadi aku bisa sedikit mengobati rasa kangen."

"Begitu?" Alibaba mengambil selembar permen karet dan mengunyahnya. Ia merasa menyia-nyiakan pertanyaan tadi. Rasa penasarannya mungkin berlebihan. Kekecewaann Alibaba menghilang saat bocah yang ia rawat mulai menggigil. Ia mengajaknya masuk ke dalam rumah. Lupakan saja lentera itu. Yang terpenting saat ini adalah kebahagiaan dan kesehatan Aladdin.

Cerita, ya? Aladdin ternyata punya Ayah yang kreatif. Anak itu mengisahkan beberapa cerita karangan ayahnya. Seperti Putri Bermata Emas atau Kapten Sinbad (yang ini jelas-jelas diambil dari kisah seribu satu malam, tapi ternyata kisah yang diceritakan Aladdin agak berbeda). Alibaba mendengarkan sekelebat sambil menyantap roti isi irisan tuna yang diasinkan, tomat, dan acar zaitun.

"Apa Alibaba mau membuatkan cerita untukku?" tanya Aladdin dengan mata berbinar.

"Mau," balas Alibaba singkat sambil meneguk segelas air. "Ceritanya tentang Tiga Ekor Kalkun."

"Bagaimana?" Aladdin buru-buru mencari buku tebalnya dan sebuah pulpen warna. Kali ini pilihannya jatuh pada warna kelabu.

"Madame Rosette memelihara tiga ekor kalkun besar. Semua kalkunnya jantan. Setiap _Thanksgiving_, ia menyembelih satu untuk dimakan setiap tahun bersama keluarga besar. Pada tahun ketika tidak ada lagi yang bisa disembelih. Tamat."

Aladdin langsung merengut, "Iiiih, cerita macam apa, itu?!"

"Ya sudah, besok kucarikan cerita anak-anak yang lebih bagus buatmu." Alibaba mengusap-usap rambut Aladdin penuh sayang, lalu mencubit pipi gembul anak itu gemas. "Ganti piyama, cuci kaki, dan jangan lupa gosok gigi."

"Iyaaaa~"

Aladdin berlari-lari kecil menuju kamarnya. Alibaba mengikuti dari belakang, memasang kewaspadaan tinggi jangan sampai anak yang dirawatnya itu kenapa-kenapa. Sepasang manik emas itu tidak sengaja melirik ke arah jendela. Pohon apel hitam itu mengeluarkan pendar hangat dari cahaya lentera. Dibawah cahaya hangat itu berteduh sesosok... Atau seseorang? Alibaba tertegun dan berlari mendekati jendela. Sosok itu berambut panjang terurai selegam kegelapan hingga mata kakinya. Sosok itu memiliki kulit sewarna mentega. Dibahunya tersampir sehelai kain satin putih.

Sang perawat berambut pirang bolak-balik menampari mukanya, dan mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. Sosok itu tidak ada lagi. Alibaba melenguh lega. Mungkin hari ini ia mengalami sedikit _culture shock_ dari keluarga Jehoahaz Abraham sehingga mengalami halusinasi ringan. Alibaba memutuskan untuk tidak peduli dan melanjutkan langkahnya menuju kamar Aladdin.

**..**

**..**

**Bersambung**

**..**

**..**

* * *

A/N: Penyakit Ebola: Virus, juga nama dari penyakit yang disebabkan oleh virus tersebut. Gejala-gejalanya adalah muntah, diare, sakit badan, pendarahan dalam dan luar, dan demam. Asal katanya dari Sungai Ebola di Kongo.

Halo, _minna_! Ini _fic_ pertamaku di _fandom_ Magi dan pertama kalinya aku kolab dengan seseorang (_thanks_ _to_ Kak **fajrikyoya**). _Yoroshiku onegaishimasu_! #_bow_ :D

_Fic_ ini merupakan inspirasi dari film _Insidious_. Ada yang udah pernah nonton? Aku nggak nonton, lho (#lha). Sempat cek _cover_-nya di _google_, ada _cover_ berupa hantu wanita (punya _gender_, nggak, tuh?) berambut panjang dan berwarna abu-abu yang bikin aku tolak film ini untuk ditonton. Apalagi di _wiki_-nya tertulis di _Fright Meter Awards_ kategori _Best Horror Film_, film _Insidous_ dicantumin kata '_won_.' Gimana nggak bikin aku merinding? Aku pernah baca novel horror dan sukses bikin aku dua hari susah tidur (?), trauma, lah.. Itu cuma tulisan bikin aku takut, apalagi film? Film _World War Z_ aja sampai terbawa mimpi ;w; Ya sudah, aku baca plotnya doang. #curhat #dilempar

Terima kasih yang mau membaca _fic _ini, dan sampai jumpa di _chapter_ selanjutnya! xD Ninggalin kritik, saran, _flame_ (?), pendapat, atau pujian (?) juga boleh. Kami akan sangat menghargainya. _Bye_-_bee_! #wuush (?)


	2. Kerisauan yang Menjadi-jadi

**Lentera Di Atas Dahan**

_Summary_: Ada sesuatu yang istimewa dari seorang Aladdin.

_Warning_: _Horror and thrilling contains, AU_.

_Disclaimer_: Magi © Shinobu Ohtaka.

_Pairing_: AliAla (_Slight_: AliMor, HakuMor)

_Rate_: T

* * *

**..**

**..**

**Chapter 2**

**Kerisauan yang Menjadi-jadi**

**..**

**..**

Pagi ini bumi diguyur hujan deras. Alibaba menyantap sarapan paginya dengan keadaan setengah ngantuk, meski sudah mandi dan sikat gigi. Sarapan kali ini sedikit lebih spesial, yaitu semacam _custard_ pudding versi asin yang di dalamnya terdapat potongan udang, wortel, kacang polong dan macam-macam bumbu. Ugo memberi tahu bahwa itu masakan khas Jepang, namanya _chawanmushi_. Rasanya gurih sekali, dan masih mengepul ketika disajikan. Aladdin makan sehati-hati mungkin, bahkan sampai mengipasi piringnya dengan serbet agar uap panasnya hilang. Alibaba tersenyum melihat tingkah polos bocah itu.

"Kau mau teh atau kopi, Alibaba-_kun_?" tanya Ugo lembut sambil membawakan Aladdin segelas susu murni segar.

"Ah? Kopi saja," balas Alibaba, agak terkejut.

"Kopi biasa? Biasanya _Master_ Solomon meminum _espresso double shot_. Tapi itu agak keras."

"Apa kau bisa buat _cappuchino _yang berbuih seperti di _cafe, _Ugo_-san_?" tanya Alibaba penasaran. Ugo tersenyum lebar dan mengangguk.

"Aku mau kalau begitu."

Ugo kemudian kembali lagi ke dapur. Aladdin telah menyelesaikan makan paginya, kemudian melanjutkan menggambar di buku tebal kesayangannya itu. Aladdin mencatat apa saja di sana, kadang-kadang membubuhkan gambar. Alibaba tidak boleh tahu apa isinya. Katanya itu semacam 'buku prestasi' untuk diperiksa _Master_ Solomon sewaktu-waktu ia pulang ke rumah.

"Alibaba-_kun_, bagaimana ejaan namamu?"

"Eh?" Alibaba mengerutkan keningnya. "Memang kenapa?"

Aladdin mengangkat bukunya, memamerkan ia menggambar seorang remaja pria dengan pakaian perawat dan kaus rangkap abu-abu. Tidak lupa rambut pirang dan sejumput _ahoge_ yang membuatnya kelihatan jadi agak mirip siluman badak bercula satu. Alibaba yakin bahwa gambar itu adalah dirinya. Meskipun tidak mirip, gambar Aladdin bisa dibilang bagus untuk anak seusianya.

"A-L-I-B-A-B-A," Sang perawat berhenti sejenak. "Berikan spasi. S-A-L-U-J-A."

"Kalau Kassim?"

Alibaba mengulum sendoknya. "Kamu lagi buat cerita, ya?"

"Ngomong apa, sih?" Aladdin menatapnya dengan pandangan aneh. "Kassim itu temanmu, kan? Orang kulit hitam, berambut _dreadlocks_, beraksen Perancis bagian barat? Badannya bau tembakau. Tapi kelihatannya dia sayang padamu, Alibaba-_kun_."

Alibaba tersenyum getir. "Sesama anak jalanan. Kalau tidak saling sayang, ya saling bunuh."

"Kenapa dia meninggal?"

Alibaba menunduk. Ia tidak ingin menjawabnya.

"Kau bisa tanyakan sendiri, kan?" balas Alibaba agak getir. "Aladdin?"

"Kassim bahkan tidak tahu kenapa dia bisa meninggal." balas Aladdin, turun dari bangkunya dan mendekati Alibaba.

"Kau melihat Kassim seperti apa?" tanya Alibaba.

"Kerumunan _rukh_," balas Aladdin. Ia bergelung manja di pelukan perawatnya. "Banyak sekali _rukh_ yang berkerumun di sekitarmu. Padahal Alibaba-_kun_ cuma orang biasa."

"Apa maksudmu?" Alibaba mengusap-usap rambut anak asuhnya.

"Jarang sekali orang yang tidak bisa 'melihat' dikelilingi _rukh_. Dunia astral begitu mencintaimu, Alibaba-_kun_."

"Tahu dari mana?" Alibaba menaikkan Aladdin ke atas meja dan mendudukannya disana.

"Kau bisa menghidupkan orang-orang yang sudah mati." Aladdin menjelaskan. "Alibaba-_kun_ bisa membuat _rukh_ yang merupakan partikel astral yang cuma seonggok harapan jadi memiliki bentuk utuh, kerumunan _rukh_ yang bisa memiliki wujud menyerupai manusia."

"Seperti ibuku dan... Kassim? Yang kau lihat?"

"Ada ayahmu juga. Tapi, beliau agak samar. Alibaba-_kun_ tidak begitu dekat dengannya, ya?"

Alibaba mengangguk. "Tidak sempat. Aku cuma bersamanya beberapa tahun. Jadi aku tidak begitu mengenalnya."

"Tapi ayahmu juga sayang padamu." Aladdin mengusap-usapkan tangannya ke celananya. "Alibaba-_kun_ memiliki hati yang begitu hangat dan tulus."

"Oh, iya. Tadi kau bilang, aku bisa menghidupkan orang mati. Maksudmu bagaimana?" tanya Alibaba lagi.

Aladdin mengambil buku tebalnya, membuka lembaran kosong dan dengan spidol kuning membuat banyak titik-titik.

"Ini _rukh_ dari alam astral." jelas Aladdin. "_Rukh_ bisa berbentuk apa saja, karena _rukh_ adalah partikel dasar, seperti atom. Lalu..." Aladdin mengambil sebuah spidol merah dan menarik garis lurus, menghubungkan titik-titik kuning itu menjadi gambar sebatang pohon.

"Garis merah itu adalah Alibaba-_kun_. Kemurnian _rukh_-mu, kebaikan dan kehangatan hatimu. Tidak banyak orang yang sepertimu, Alibaba-_kun_. Bahkan kau baru yang kedua."

"Lalu siapa yang pertama?"

Aladdin tersenyum. "Ibuku. Tapi meskipun aku tidak bisa melihat wujudnya, _rukh_-nya berkerumun lebih kuat ke ayahku. Kadang bahkan aku tidak bisa melihat _rukh_-nya sama sekali."

"Kenapa?"

Aladdin menggeleng. "Mungkin ibuku sudah kembali ke sisi Tuhan. Maksudku, partikel _rukh_-nya kembali ke aliran _rukh_. Hal seperti itulah yang umumnya terjadi. Karena tidak semua _rukh_ dapat berkerumun dan membentuk wujud yang nyata."

"Apa kau bisa melihat _rukh_ ibumu saat bersama ayahmu?" tanya Alibaba penasaran.

Aladdin menggeleng. "Hanya ada selaput cahaya yang melindunginya. Begitu juga aku. Ketika ayahku sedang menceritakan atau mengenang ibuku, sosoknya bisa kelihatan. Tapi samar sekali."

"Saat itu kau dapat teori bahwa _rukh_ yang tidak berbentuk bisa membentuk wujud manusia?"

Aladdin mengangguk.

"Apa kau pernah menceritakan hal ini ke ayahmu?"

Aladdin menggeleng. "Ayahku tidak percaya hal-hal seperti ini. Ayahku itu orangnya rasional sekali, Alibaba-_kun_. Sebisa mungkin, katanya dia tidak mau berurusan dengan hal-hal yang berhubungan dengan dunia astral."

Alibaba mengangguk paham. Wajar saja _Master_ Solomon beranggapan begitu. Beliau seorang dokter. Biasanya para dokter tidak memercayai hal-hal berbau supranatural. Alibaba jadi mengerti kenapa Aladdin tidak menyalakan lentera ketika ada ayahnya di rumah.

"Hujannya sudah berhenti!" seru Aladdin, berlari ke jendela dan melongok dunia luar yang basah dan lembab. Cahaya matahari menembus gumpalan awan tebal, menciptakan berkas-berkas keemasan pada bingkai jendela. Air danau bergelombang pelan, memantulkan kembali sinar mentari dan menciptakan pelangi tipis di atas permukaannya.

"Alibaba-_kun_, aku mau main keluar!" pinta Aladdin sambil menarik-narik pakaian perawat Alibaba.

"Eh? Mau main keluar?" Alibaba melihat jam. Masih jam 11 siang. Sebentar lagi jam makan siang. Apakah Ugo mau membiarkan mereka berdua main keluar rumah, ya?

"Ah, di depan Perpustakaan Balai Kota ada taman, kan? Mau main ke sana saja? Sekalian, sorenya bisa sekalian belajar dengan Myers-_san_," usul Alibaba.

"Maauu, maaaauuu!" Aladdin melompat-lompat kegirangan. "Aku bilang Ugo-_kun_ dulu, ya?"

Bocah berusia 10 tahun itu berlari ke belakang rumah menemui _butler_ keluarga Abraham tersebut. Sementara Alibaba menyiapkan tas ransel untuk perlengkapan Aladdin. Alat tulis dan buku tebal yang biasa dibawanya, sebuah kalkulator _scientific_, tisu kering dan tisu basah, sebuah kaus hijau lengan pendek bergaris hitam dan _jeans_ tiga perempat sebagai pakaian ganti dan air minum.

_Ave, ave verum corpus natum  
De Maria virgine  
Vere passum immolatum  
In cruce pro homine_

Alibaba menoleh. Ia merasa mendengar suatu lagu latin yang agak janggal. Ugo dan _Master_ Solomon memang menyukai musik klasik yang beberapa lagunya memang berbahasa latin, tapi yang kali ini Alibaba belum pernah mendengarnya. Karena penasaran, Alibaba mengikuti dari mana suara tersebut berasal. Suara yang mendayu-dayu itu terdengar makin jelas saat Alibaba menaiki lantai dua. Bahkan kini denting piano terdengar juga. Alibaba ingat, Ugo pernah membersihkan sebuah piano di dekat ruang kerja _Master_ Solomon. Piano besar itu diletakkan di semacam celah antara kamar tidur dan ruang kerja _Master_ Solomon.

_Cuius latus perforatum  
Unda fluxit et sanguine  
Esto nobis praegustatum  
__In mortis examine_

Di lekukan tembok tiga dinding itu senar-senar piano bergetar. Tuts-tuts piano ditekan oleh sepuluh batang jemari yang kurus dan pucat milik seorang wanita dengan gaun krem lusuh. Rambutnya sewarna madu, disanggul namun sudah agak berantakan. Wanita itu berhenti bernyanyi, mengangkat muka dan menatap Alibaba dengan sepasang rongga mata yang kosong dan hampa.

_In mortis examine_

Piano itu menggelosor seketika kearah Alibaba.

"WUAAAAAA!"

.

.

.

"...-_kun_, Alibaba-_kun_?!"

Alibaba mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya berulang kali hingga pandangannya jelas. Ia berada di kamarnya sendiri. Ugo memandangnya dengan tatapan khawatir. Sementara mata Aladdin basah dan sembab. Ia dengan penuh rasa bersyukur memeluk pengasuhnya yang terbaring dan tidak mengerti apa yang telah terjadi pada dirinya.

"Syukurlah kau sadaaaar! Aku sudah minta Ugo-_kun_ menelepon dokter untuk memeriksamu..." isak Aladdin.

"Aku... Kenapa?" lirih Alibaba.

"Pingsan," jelas Ugo. "Lalu darah keluar dari hidungmu, banyak sekali. Aku menggendongmu ke sini, lalu menelpon dr. Sinbad. Kartu namanya ada di saku pakaianmu."

Bel pagar terdengar berdering. Ugo pamit untuk membukakan pintu sebentar. Sementara Aladdin masih berusaha menghilangkan isak tangisnya. Di sekitar tubuh Alibaba banyak sekali buntalan tisu yang penuh dengan warna merah pekat yang kini berubah menjadi cokelat kehitaman. Sebanyak itukah ia mimisan?

"Aladdin..." bisik Alibaba.

"Alibaba-_kun_ kenapa? Mau minum?"

Sebenarnya, ia hendak mengungkapkan apa yang tadi ia lihat. Namun pastinya, hal itu malah akan membuat Aladdin cemas. Tugasnya disini adalah merawat putra tunggal _Master_ Solomon itu agar sehat—fisik dan mental. Alibaba meyakinkan dirinya sendiri untuk menganggap apa yang ia lihat tadi adalah halusinasi, meski hal itu tidak menjelaskan kenapa ia bisa terbaring dan mimisan seperti ini.

"...Tidak." Alibaba menolak halus.

"Ah? Ternyata anakku..."

Dr. Sinbad datang dengan wajah sumringah. Pria berbadan besar itu memeriksa Alibaba dengan seksama. Ia menyoroti mata, mulut, telinga, hidung sampai meraba-raba kepala Alibaba untuk memastikan apa yang salah dari kondisi perawat didikannya tersebut.

"Sejauh ini, dia cuma kena syok ringan," jelas Sinbad sambil membetulkan posisi stetoskopnya. "Keadaan jantung dan nafasnya oke."

"Syok ringan?" Ugo menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Di sini." Dr. Sinbad menunjuk bekas kehitaman di antara kedua alis Alibaba. "Terjadi pukulan benda tumpul yang cukup keras. Pembuluh darah di sekitar hidungnya pecah. Itu bisa menjelaskan kenapa ia bisa mimisan sebanyak ini. Aku tidak bisa memastikan separah apa jika tidak dilakukan CT-Scan. Kemungkinan paling ringan, saluran sinus frontalnya terluka."

"Sinus frontal..." Aladdin meraba-raba bagian di atas kedua alisnya. "Di sini, ya?"

Dr. Sinbad mengangguk, kemudian menaruh tangannya di kepala Alibaba. "Kepalanya berdenyut cukup keras. Kau pusing sekali, ya?"

Alibaba mengangguk.

"Keseimbangannya belum pulih. Kau harus istirahat. Jangan paksakan dirimu bangun. Hingga setidaknya, kau sudah bisa berpindah posisi tidur," jelas dr. Sinbad lagi.

"Ada obat yang harus ia minum?" Ugo tersenyum, sedikit lega mengetahui bahwa kondisi Alibaba tidak seburuk dugaannya.

"Mungkin sedikit. Penghilang sakit dan asupan vitamin B kompleks. Juga vitamin K. Yang itu diminum saat kau mimisan saja." Dr. Sinbad menuliskan resep obat dan memberikannya kepada Ugo.

Kemudian kedua pria itu keluar dari kamar Alibaba. Aladdin mengulurkan tangan mungilnya untuk mengusap-usap kepala Alibaba. Sang perawat merasakan sakit kepalanya sedikit berkurang.

"Main keluarnya jadi batal. Maaf, ya," bisik Alibaba sambil meraih tangan Aladdin lembut.

"Kita bisa main lain kali," jawab Aladdin bijak. "Alibaba-_kun_ mau tidur?"

Alibaba menggeleng. "Kau mau temani aku disini?"

"Mau." Aladdin mengangguk. Ia merangkak naik ke ranjang Alibaba. "Kalau butuh apa-apa, bilang aku, ya?"

Alibaba mengangguk lemah. Ia mendengar ponsel di sakunya berbunyi. Namun tangan mungil Aladdin mengambil ponsel Alibaba lebih dulu. Ternyata sebuah panggilan masuk, dan Aladdin memilih menjawabnya.

"Halo? Ah, bukan. Ini Aladdin Abraham. Anak yang dirawat Alibaba-_kun_. Dia sedang kurang enak badan. Baik. Akan kusampaikan salammu, Morgiana-_san_."

"Mor..."Alibaba menggapai-gapai ponselnya. "Berikan..., Aladdin..."

Aladdin menempelkan ponsel Alibaba ke telinga pemiliknya.

"Alibaba-san? Kau baik-baik saja?" suara super manis itu terdengar kalut di seberang sana.

"Yeah. Aku oke." lirih Alibaba.

"_Yokatta._.. Alibaba-_san_, Hakuryuu-_san_ memberikan aku hari libur di hari selasa. Apa kau bisa minta libur juga? Kalau tidak sama, aku akan minta ganti."

"Aku belum membicarakannya. Akan kukabari lagi setelah aku sembuh, ya?"

"Lekaslah sembuh..." Morgiana terdiam sebentar. "Aku mencintaimu, Alibaba-_san_."

"Aku juga."

_BEEP_!

.

.

.

Setelah lima hari, kondisi Alibaba sudah hampir pulih. Ia tidak begitu ingat penyebab pingsannya tempo hari. Apa dia benar-benar terbentur sebuah piano? Ia bersyukur karena dr. Sinbad menglarifikasi bahwa bagian terparah dari kejadian itu hanya saluran sinus frontalisnya yang terluka. Pemuda itu bertekad untuk lebih berhati-hati saat (sesuatu yang menurutnya) halusinasi itu datang lagi. Ia harus memiliki pola pikir seperti Master Solomon yang logis dan rasional. Alibaba meyakinkan dalam dirinya sendiri bahwa halusinasi itu hanyalah bagian dari imajinasinya saja—atau sebuah bukti kalau ia tidak cukup fokus pada pekerjaannya. Tidak ada penjelasan yang bisa ia percaya mengenai halusinasinya tempo hari. Sang perawat belum—dan tidak akan membicarakan hal ini kepada Aladdin. Mungkin ini masalah sepele yang bisa ia atasi sendiri.

Karena perawat itu tidak tahu cara menyelesaikan halusinasi ini, maka ia harus mencoba berbagai cara terlebih dahulu. Cara yang nekat sekalipun.

"Alibaba-_kun_, sudah baikan?" Aladdin membuyarkan lamunan Alibaba. Sedari tadi, bocah berambut biru itu duduk di kursi yang berada di samping tempat tidur Alibaba. Anak itu melipat kedua tangannya dan meletakkannya di atas ranjang sebagai tumpuan untuk kepalanya. Atensinya kepada Alibaba tak lepas dari anak itu.

"Kau menanyakan itu 5 menit yang lalu, Aladdin." Sebulir keringat mengalir di pelipis Alibaba yang sedang berbaring di tempat tidurnya. Matanya tertuju pada jam dinding yang terletak atas pintu kamar Alibaba. Pintu tersebut berada lurus di depan ranjang Alibaba, sehingga untuk melihat jam tidak perlu repot-repot menengok sana-sini.

Jam yang menunjukkan pukul 6 lewat 13 menit itu berbentuk belah ketupat dengan sisi yang lebih melengkung ke dalam berwarna cokelat tua. Bagian mahkota dan bingkai bagian bawah terbuat dari bahan kuningan dengan ornamen yang sangat indah. Bak penunjuk angka jam—jika mata perawat itu tidak salah lihat, terbuat dari bahan kuningan.

Sebenarnya sudah lewat 50 menit sejak ia terbangun dan mendapati Aladdin tertidur di samping ranjangnya dengan posisi yang sama hingga sekarang. Barulah anak berkepang itu bangun selang 30 menit kemudian. Alibaba tidak tahu sejak kapan bocah yang ia rawat itu masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

"Jadi Alibaba-_kun_ baik-baik saja?" Aladdin bertanya lagi.

"Iya. Jangan mengkhawatirkanku terus. Oh ya, hari ini mau main?" tanya Alibaba. Daripada Aladdin terus mencemaskan dirinya, ada baiknya mereka pergi main sambil mengambil kesempatan bagi Alibaba untuk menunjukkan bahwa ia tidak apa-apa.

"Eh? Tapi Alibaba-_kun_ masih sakit, kan?"

"Nggak apa. Sudah mau sembuh, kok. Lihat, nih!" Alibaba berdiri di atas ranjang dan mengambil bantalnya. Bantal itu ia lempar dengan sekuat tenaga ke atas jam dinding yang bisa dibilang cukup tinggi dari dasar lantai. Bantal itu sukses mengenai sudut antara langit-langit dan dinding. Cara yang konyol, tetapi ia berhasil membuat Aladdin yang polos itu percaya.

"Kapan-kapan bisa ajarkan aku cara melemparnya?" Aladdin membuka buku kesayangannya dan menggambar Alibaba yang sedang melempar bantal dengan pulpen bertinta biru tua.

"Anu.. Itu.. Mungkin tidak usah.." Alibaba harus mengingat posisinya sekarang. Namun entahlah apa reaksi _Master_ Solomon dan dr. Sinbad jika mereka tahu ia mengajari Aladdin bagaimana cara melempar bantal setinggi mungkin. Itu ajaran yang tidak perlu.

"Jadi, nanti kita mau main ke mana?" tanya Aladdin bersemangat. Alibaba masih belum menentukan jawaban sampai terdengar ketukan yang berasal dari pintu kamarnya. Ketukan itu berhenti diikuti dengan masuknya seseorang bersurai biru tua yang sedang tersenyum. Tampaknya ajakan Alibaba kepada Aladdin untuk bermain terdengar olehnya.

"Mau main? Apa kondisimu memungkinkan, Alibaba?" tanya Ugo memastikan.

"Ya, Ugo-_san_." Alibaba membalas dengan senyum seraya mengangguk.

"Baiklah. Jam 4 hari ini kalau mataharinya sudah tidak terlalu panas, kita ke taman kota. Nanti kuantar, oke?"

"Ya!" sahut Alibaba dan Aladdin bersamaan. Keduanya saling berpandang-pandang, lalu tertawa.

Ugo masih tersenyum sambil sedikit menoleh ke belakang untuk melihat mereka. Ia keluar dari kamar dan menutup pintu itu dengan rapat. Penasaran, apa tingkah Alibaba memang kekanak-kanakan seperti itu atau karena pengaruh Aladdin?

.

.

.

"Sudah bawa bekal?"

"Iyaaa~"

"Minuman?"

"Iyaa~"

"Susu?"

"Iya- Eh? Alibaba-_kun_, aku sudah nggak bawa susu lagi!" Raut wajah Aladdin menjadi cemberut.

"Hahaha.. Sudah, sudah, kalian berdua. Ayo pergi." Ugo tertawa dari dalam mobil dengan kaca mobil yang terbuka. Dengan segera, kedua bocah yang membawa tas masing-masing itu masuk ke dalam mobil. _Butler_ Aladdin memencet sebuah tombol di _remote_ untuk membuka pagar rumah. Ia mengendarai mobil hingga keluar pagar, dan menutupnya kembali menggunakan _remote_. _Remote_ itu disimpannya di _remote holder_. Ugo mengecek arlojinya. Pukul 5 lewat 17 menit. Pukul 4 tadi masih panas, sehingga terpaksa mereka menunggu lagi.

Pria bersurai biru tua itu mulai menginjak pedal gas. Mobil itu melaju ke taman kota.

"Aladdin bawa tisu?" tanya Ugo membuka pembicaraan.

"Alibaba-_kun_ yang bawa. Perban juga," jawab Aladdin. Hanya untuk berjaga-jaga jika ada yang terluka. Tapi pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang diajukan Alibaba tadi seolah-olah mereka akan pergi Perpustakaan Balai Kota, menemui Myers-san seperti biasanya.

"Hati-hati, Alibaba. Tak ada yang ingin kau pingsan lagi seperti 5 hari yang lalu." Sebelum memberi nasihat, Ugo menghela napas khawatir.

"I-Iya, Ugo-_san_.." sahut Alibaba sedikit menunduk.

"Kita ke taman kota yang mana, Ugo-_kun_?" Aladdin bertanya.

"Taman kota yang banyak bunganya itu, lho."

"Eh? Yang mana?"

"Maksudmu, taman yang dibuat mirip dengan taman-taman kota di Sefton Park itu? Namanya Taman Bloomsdale kalau tidak salah." tebak Alibaba.

"Ya, yang itu. Yang di Liverpool itu, kan? Tapi kalau menurutku, Bloomsdale masih skala satu banding seratus dari taman-taman di Sefton Park. " Mendengar Ugo mengiyakan, bocah berambut biru itu langsung mengeluarkan buku dan pulpen bertinta cokelat tua dari dalam tasnya. Ia sudah siap untuk mencatat nama bunga-bunga di taman itu. Kalau perlu, menggambarnya.

"Kau tahu semua nama bunga dari Bloomsdale, tidak?" tanya Alibaba.

"Entahlah. Aku belum melihatnya, kan? Aku pernah belajar tentang bunga-bunga, sih."

"Ooh.. Kau tahu ba-" Alibaba tercengang menahan napas ketika melihat menembus kaca mobil. Wanita berambut madu disanggul, dengan rongga mata yang kosong dan hampa melihatnya sambil tersenyum di pinggir jalan. Badan dan mukanya yang begitu kurus membuat sedikit tonjolan-tonjolan tulang dapat dilihat pemuda pirang itu. Wanita itu terlihat marah dan liar, sontak berlari ke arah Alibaba dengan kedua tangan yang di arahkannya lurus ke depan, seakan hendak mencekik Alibaba.

Alibaba menatap pandangan itu dengan ngeri, teringat piano yang menggelosornya tempo hari. Ia bergeming di posisinya tatkala saraf menegang karena ketakutan datang menyergap. Ketika sebuah mobil lewat di depan wanita itu, ia menghilang entah ke mana. Jantung perawat itu berdegup kencang. Mukanya mendadak pucat.

"Alibaba-_kun_ kenapa? Kok pucat begitu mukanya?"

"Ah, Aladdin.. Tidak, Tiba-tiba aku teringat salah satu adegan di film horror yang kutonton bersama Morgiana. Sampai terbayang-bayang saking seramnya." Alibaba terpaksa berbohong karena tidak ingin mengkhawatirkan Aladdin maupun _butler_-nya.

"Kalau begitu Alibaba-kun lebih baik tidak usah nonton film-film yang seperti itu lagi."

"Eh..? Iya.." lirih si perawat.

Alibaba tidak menyadari bahwa perasaan skeptis telah hinggap di hati Ugo dan Aladdin. Sejak saat pemuda pirang itu pingsan, Aladdin sempat menceritakan Alibaba yang mendadak menutup bukunya di Perpustakaan Balai Kota kepada Ugo. Mereka mengurungkan niat untuk bertanya sampai bocah pirang itu jujur atau kejadian—yang tidak mereka ketahui—sudah kelewatan bagi Alibaba.

Mobil yang mereka kendarai berhenti di area parkiran, tanda mereka telah tiba di tempat tujuan. Aladdin lebih dulu turun dari mobil dan berlari ke dalam taman dengan bersemangat. Melihat anak itu, Alibaba segera menyusul Aladdin. Ugo tidak beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

"Ada apa dengan anak itu, ya..?" gumam pria bersurai biru tua itu.

.

.

.

"Oi, Aladdin! Uh, taman ini luas sekali.." keluh perawat berambut pirang itu. Saat ia masuk ke dalam taman, sosok Aladdin tidak terlihat lagi. Alibaba melangkah, sekali-kali menengok ke kanan dan ke kiri.

Selang beberapa menit, akhirnya anak itu berhasil ditemukan. Peluh sedikit menutupi badan Alibaba. Ia panik saat anak yang diasuhnya itu tidak ketemu-ketemu. Sekarang, anak itu sedang duduk di rerumputan sembari mencatat di buku tebal. Di hadapannya, ada semak-semak berbunga yang melambai-lambai ketika ditiup angin.

"Ah, Alibaba-_kun_! Mencariku, ya? Maaf, tadi aku terlalu bersemangat."

Yah, perawat itu tidak bisa menyalahkan Aladdin. Bunga-bunga di taman itu indah dan harum. Taman kota ini juga bersih dan terawat. Angin sejuk tak jarang meniup taman itu. Suasana tenang dan asri yang begitu kondusif untuk dijadikan tempat melepas penat. Cocok untuk tempat keluarga berkumpul. Itulah yang ada di pikiran Alibaba.

"Keluarga, ya..?" Pemuda berambut pirang itu tersenyum pahit.

"Ya? Alibaba-_kun_ ngomong apa tadi?"

"Eh? B-Bukan apa-apa, tadi aku bicara sendiri." Alibaba heran sendiri kenapa ia bisa bergumam tanpa sadar.

"Lho? Alibaba-_san_?" Terdengar suara manis yang sangat dikenal Alibaba. Suara... Morgiana? Yang dipanggil langsung menoleh ke asal suara.

"Mo.. Mo... Mo-Morgiana?! Kok..?" Alibaba terperangah dengan reaksi yang agak berlebihan, lalu seketika terpaku saat melihat seorang laki-laki berambut hitam dengan luka bakar di sekitar matanya berada di belakang Morgiana. Aladdin ikut menoleh ke arah Morgiana.

"Alibaba-_san_, ini Hakuryuu-_san_. Dia adalah orang yang terkena kecelakaan berat itu," jelas Morgiana.

"O-Oh.. Salam kenal, Hakuryuu-_san_." Alibaba mengulurkan tangannya dengan agak canggung.

"Salam kenal, Alibaba. Tidak perlu segugup itu." Hakuryuu menjabat tangan Alibaba dengan senyuman yang hangat.

"Morgiana banyak bercerita tentangmu. Kau pacarnya, kan?" Pertanyaan itu membuat wajah Alibaba dan Morgiana bersemu merah.

"I-Iya.." jawab Alibaba pelan, mengalihkan pandangan pada rerumputan yang ia injak. Morgiana menatap ke arah kiri dengan wajah yang masih tidak berubah posisinya.

"Itu anak yang kau asuh?" Hakuryuu bertanya lagi sambil menunjuk ke arah bocah berambut dikepang yang masih bergeming di posisinya. Alibaba mengangguk pelan, wajahnya masih bersemu merah. Baiklah, sepertinya Morgiana memang menceritakan banyak hal tentang dirinya.

"Eeh.. Kak Morgiana dan Kak... Um..." Aladdin berdiri dan melangkah maju sampai berhenti di samping Alibaba. Ia tidak menyelesaikan kalimatnya karena tak tahu dengan nama apa ia harus memanggil remaja yang tengah dalam perawatan Morgiana tersebut.

Hakuryuu membungkuk, masih dengan senyuman yang tak terlepas dari wajahnya. "Salam kenal. Namaku Ren Hakuryuu."

Aladdin menatap Morgiana dengan pandangan ingin tahu. Senyum lebarnya terpasang di wajahnya dan dengan polosnya berkata, "Pacar Alibaba-_kun_ cantik, ya~"

Semburat merah di wajah pasangan itu semakin terlihat jelas. Hakuryuu tertawa melihat reaksi manis mereka berdua.

"Berapa umurmu, Dik?" tanya Hakuryuu lagi.

"10 Tahun."

"A-Aladdin, kau masih belum cukup umur membicarakan tentang pacar-pacaran ini.." Pemuda berambut pirang itu memukul pelan kepala Aladdin.

"Tapi dia memang cantik, kan?"

Aladdin yang polos itu sukses membuat wajah kedua sejoli itu makin memang jarang berkomunikasi, karena itu tidak terbiasa dengan situasi ini. Apalagi ditambah dengan kondisi tidak sengaja bertemu di tempat seperti ini. Keadaan Aladdin dan Hakuryuu membuat baik Alibaba maupun Morgiana jadi merasa serba salah.

"I..ya.." sahut Alibaba tersipu.

Namun semburat merah yang ada di wajah pemuda berambut pirang kini memudar ketika melihat seseorang di bawah bayangan pohon rindang menatapnya dengan tajam, penuh rasa ingin tahu. Matanya berwarna _ruby_ berkilau. Sehelai satin putih di pundaknya melambai anggun tertiup angin. Ia mengenakkan semacam _sweater_ hitam yang terlihat bagaikan menyatu dengan bayangan pepohonan. Rasanya Alibaba pernah melihat sosok yang kelihatan fiktif tersebut.

Itu sosok yang ia lihat di bawah pohon apel saat malam di rumah Master Solomon. Tepat saat Alibaba mendapatkan jawabannya, sosok itu menghilang entah ke mana. Seakan bayangan menyelimuti eksistensinya.

"Alibaba, ada apa?" tanya Hakuryuu sambil melihat ke arah yang sama dengan tujan pandangan Alibaba.

"Erm.. Tidak ada apa-apa, Hakuryuu." Alibaba menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Ah.. Hakuryuu-_san_, Kouen-_san_ sudah bersiap untuk ke mobil," kata Morgiana sambil membaca pesan di HP-nya.

"Oke, oke. Sampai jumpa lagi, Alibaba." Hakuryuu melambaikan tangannya, dibalas dengan lambaian Alibaba dan Aladdin. Tiba-tiba Morgiana menoleh ke arah pemuda berambut pirang itu, dan melambai pelan tangannya. Alibaba membalasnya sambil tersenyum. Sesaat, senyuman putra Solomon itu menghilang karena cemas. Cemas dengan perilaku pengasuhnya selama ini.

"Ibumu juga bilang pacar Alibaba-_kun_ manis, kok. Kenapa malu?" Alibaba bertanya lagi dengan polosnya.

"Aah, sudah, sudah! Jangan tanya itu lagi!" Wajah Alibaba kembali memerah.

"Kok muka Alibaba-_kun_ jadi merah?"

"Sudah, Aladdin!"

Aladdin memang tak mengerti kenapa wajah Alibaba bersemu dan malu saat berbicara tentang pacar berambut merahnya itu. Ia hanya berharap, jika ia bertanya terus seperti ini, kegelisahan dalam hati Alibaba dapat berkurang, dan beban pikirannya terhadap kejadian aneh akhir-akhir ini menjadi sedikit terangkat.

Benar saja yang diharapkan bocah polos itu. Sekarang perawat itu merasakan perasaan malu meliputinya karena dia berhasil digoda oleh anak berumur 10 tahun, walau anak itu tidak sadar. Alibaba kemudian mendapat ide jenius untuk membuat acara 'main keluar' mereka semakin seru. Ia mendorong pelan pundak Aladdin.

"Kena! Aladdin jaga!" teriaknya sambil berlari menjauhi Aladdin, berharap bocah itu berusaha mengejar dan mengenainya juga. Benar saja, bocah berusia 10 tahun itu akhirnya mengejarnya.

Mereka saling kejar-kejaran, saling mengenai satu sama lain. Meski sedikit terengah-engah, Aladdin kelihatan senang sekali. Ia mempercepat larinya dan berusaha menangkap Alibaba dengan cara memeluknya. Namun naas, hal tersebut malah membuat Alibaba terdorong sehingga terjungkal, terguling-guling dan tersuruk ke semak-semak.

"Aduh.." rintihnya kesakitan.

"Alibaba-_kun_! M-Maaf!" Aladdin menghampiri Alibaba dan mencoba menarik tangannya.

"Tak usah ditarik, Ala-" Alibaba mengangkat badannya sedikit dengan tangan yang lain sebagai penopang. Pandangannya agak tertutupi daun dari semak-semak, tetapi pemuda pirang itu dapat melihat dengan jelas apa yang ada di hadapannya sekarang.

Seorang pria tinggi, lebih tinggi dari Ugo. Kurus, berkulit keriput berwarna abu-abu pucat. Rambut hitamnya tumbuh jarang di kulit kepalanya yang sudah ditumbuhi kudis. Mulutnya menganga lebar. Dari rongga hidung, mulut dan telinganya keluar ratusan tawon dan belatung, serta cairan coklat yang lebih pekat dari sekedar lendir.

Tiba-tiba matanya terbuka lebar dan mata yang seluruh bola matanya berwarna kelam itu mengalirkan darah. Jantung Alibaba seakan mau lompat keluar dari mulutnya, ia langsung beringsut-ingsut panik menyingkir dari semak itu hingga terjatuh. Wajah pemuda berambut pirang itu sangat pucat, napasnya memburu. Aladdin terkejut melihat keadaan Alibaba yang seperti itu.

"Alibaba-_kun_?! Alibaba-_kun_ kenapa?!" Aladdin berseru panik.

"I-Itu..!" Alibaba menunjuk semak-semak tempat ia jatuh. Aladdin memeriksa ada apa di sana, namun nihil. Yang ada hanya daun semak-semak dan bunga.

"A-Alibaba-_kun_?! Tidak ada apa-apa di sana.."

"Aku yakin, aku melihatnya tadi!"

"Melihat apa?!"

"Ah.. Uh.. Itu..!" Alibaba berbicara dengan tak lancar. Aladdin berhenti bertanya. Yang terpenting sekarang adalah menenangkan Alibaba. Anak itu mengambil botol minum dari tas pemuda berambut pirang itu dan memberikannya kepada pemiliknya.

"Minumlah dulu.." lirih Aladdin. Alibaba mengambilnya dengan cepat dan meneguknya. Selesai meminumnya, Alibaba menutup botol tersebut.

"Sudah mulai tenang?"

"Iya.."

"Nah, apa yang terjadi tadi?"

"..." Yang ditanya tidak menjawab. Ia berada dalam posisi dilema, haruskah dia menjelaskannya atau tidak membuat orang lain khawatir?

"Ilusi.."

"Ya?"

"Aku berhalusinasi.. Itu saja.." Alibaba tak bisa mengatakan lebih jauh. Ia sudah tenang. Kejadiannya tidak terjadi di malam hari. Ya, saat ini dia bersyukur karena sekarang bukan malam hari.

"Sungguh?" Aladdin ingin memastikan. Usianya masih muda, tapi ia tak akan tertipu semudah itu.

"Iya." Alibaba mengucapkannya sambil tersenyum. "Kau tidak percaya padaku?"

"Tidak sepenuhnya." Aladdin menjawab dengan terus terang. Alibaba tertawa mendengarnya.

"Sudahlah. Aku nggak apa, kok. Kita mau main, kan?" tanya Alibaba mengusap kepala Aladdin. "Pikiranku lebih tenang kalau kita main."

"..Oke." jawab Aladdin polos.

Alibaba sadar ia seolah-olah memanfaatkan rasa cemas Aladdin. Tetapi anak seumurannya tidak boleh tahu. Biarpun bocah itu bisa melihat hantu, hantu yang ia lihat berbeda. Hantu yang Alibaba lihat itu mengerikan. Apa jadinya bocah polos ini melihat hantu mengerikan itu?

"Alibaba-_kun_ lagi sakit, nggak?"

"Nggak, tuh."

"Terus kenapa bisa berhalusinasi terus? Saat di Perpustakaan Balai Kota dan di mobil tadi juga, kan? Penyebab kecelakaan di rumah juga gara-gara halusinasi, ya?" Apa pemuda pirang itu tahu betapa cemasnya Aladdin?

"Yah.. Aku juga tidak tahu.."

"Kalau berhalusinasi lagi, harus kasih tahu aku. Oke?"

"Aladdin, tingkahmu seperti ibu yang mengkhawatirkan anaknya." Alibaba tertawa. Ia tidak ingin menjawab 'oke' karena tidak tahu apa dia bisa menepati janjinya.

"_Yosh_! Kudengar malam ini ada kembang api. Tidak tahu, ya, jam berapa. Mau nunggu?" usul Alibaba. Sebaiknya ia tanyakan hal ini pada Ugo.

Aladdin tersenyum bersemangat dan mengangguk cepat. "Nanti lihatnya di tempat yang terang, ya. Aku mau menggambarnya."

Pengasuhnya mencubit pipi gembul Aladdin. "Kalau begitu, kembang apinya jadi tidak terlalu menarik. Gambar saja setelah selesai. Kau tidak akan melupakan kembang api semudah itu, kan?"

"Okee~" Bocah berambut biru itu menurut.

"Mau makan dulu, nggak? Sekalian ngajak Ugo."

"Boleh! Piknik aja sekalian di sini!"

"Bagusan piknik itu pagi atau siang, lho. Ini sudah sore."

"Yaah.. Jadi nggak bisa, nih?" Aladdin memasang tampang memelas. Alibaba mengusap-usap kepala bocah itu.

"Tidak usah piknik. Makan bersama aja sudah cukup. Rumputnya juga bersih, kok. Nggak usah pake karpet piknik itu."

Senyuman Aladdin kembali mengembang. "Okee, panggil Ugo dulu, yuk!"

.

.

.

_Butler_ keluarga Abraham memeriksa pukul berapa sekarang melalui jam tangannya seraya menyantap bekalnya. Pukul 7 kurang seperempat. Ia sudah memberi tahu Alibaba dan Aladdin bahwa kembang apinya akan mulai pada pukul 8 malam. Biasanya pada pukul 8 malam langitnya cukup cerah, namun ramalan cuaca hari ini mengatakan bahwa pada malam hari langit akan mendung.

Sisa 1 jam 15 menit sebelum kembang api. Waktu yang cukup lama. Kedua bocah yang telah selesai memakan bekal itu sedang bermain tebak-tebakan bidang kedokteran. Pilihan permainan yang bagus.

"Mau mengelilingi taman ini?" tanya Ugo. Yang ditanya bersama-sama menoleh.

"Eh.. Bukannya taman ini luas sekali?"

"Karena luas, bisa dipakai untuk waktu luang sambil menunggu kembang api, Alibaba," jelas Ugo setelah selesai menyimpan bekalnya.

"Aku mau! Aku mau!" seru Aladdin kegirangan. Anak itu mengambil buku kesayangan dan pulpennya yang tadi tergeletak di rerumputan. Alibaba tersenyum serta menggelengkan kepalanya. Bocah itu suka bersemangat kalau merasa akan menemukan hal baru.

"Nah, selesai!"

Ugo berseru riang di ruang makan setelah mengobati luka-luka lecet akibat Alibaba jatuh di taman Bloomsdale tadi. Aladdin sudah tertidur sejak di mobil, ia kelihatan begitu senang hari ini setelah main, sempat piknik, melihat kembang api kemudian menggambarnya di mobil. Untuk kali ini Alibaba mengizinkannya tidak cuci kaki, cuci tangan, cuci muka dan sikat gigi terlebih dahulu seperti biasanya. Ugo juga menghidangkan teh manis panas untuk Alibaba. Tehnya saja jenis _English breakfast tea_¸ meski yang diseduhkan untuk perawat berambut pirang kali ini tidak dibubuhkan susu. Alibaba meminum teh tersebut, sementara Ugo mengoperasikan laptop dengan sangat mahir—bahkan gayanya lebih mirip para _online gamers_. Di dapur dan bagian belakang rumah adalah daerah 'kekuasaan' Ugo. Sang _butler_ bahkan bercerita kadang ia tidak mengizinkan majikannya masuk ke daerah ini karena banyak sekali sistem operasi yang suka diotak-atik oleh _Master_ Solomon.

"Master Solomon suka agak usil. Sebenarnya ia cuma ingin tahu, sih." Ugo tertawa pelan ketika menjelaskan hal itu.

"Tapi Master Solomon itu agak... Gimana, gitu." Alibaba menggenggam gelasnya. "Kalau bahasa kerennya _lively youth_ banget."

"Maksudmu berjiwa muda?" tanya Ugo. "Memang. Semenjak Nyonya Sheba meninggal, banyak sekali perempuan yang mendekati Master Solomon. Mulai dari yang seusiamu hingga 20 tahun diatas usia beliau. Kebanyakan dari mereka hanya melihat Master Solomon sebagai dokter hebat, tampangnya oke, uangnya banyak. Lalu semuanya mundur ketika ia mulai mengungkapkan kalau dirinya adalah duda beranak satu, berusia 34 tahun dan tidak akan menikah lagi seumur hidupnya."

"Itu sih, jelas." Alibaba tertawa. Namun Ugo tidak menjawab. Sebuah suara dari dunia maya membuat Alibaba menarik kursi mendekati Ugo dan laptop-nya.

"_Bonjour!"_ Solomon menyapa mereka berdua lewat Skype. "_Aw man_, disini panas banget! 43 derajat Celsius!"

"Eh? Disana pakai bahasa Perancis?" celetuk Alibaba kaget.

"Iya," balas Solomon. Kedua belah pipinya memerah terbakar matahari. Di dalam kamar hotel yang ia tempati, ayah Aladdin tersebut hanya mengenakkan sehelai kaus putih _oversized_ dengan celana pendek. "Risetnya sudah selesai. Intinya, kami cuma bisa melakukan pengobatan dan sterilisasi. Jenazah yang meninggal karena Ebola dibakar di sebuah lubang sedalam 100 meter, sejauh 100 mil dari pemukiman. Jumlah korban meninggalnya diatas 800 jiwa. Angka kematiannya sangat tinggi, mungkin diatas 90%. Jadi hal terbaik yang kami bisa lakukan adalah menyediakan fasilitas dan mengadakan penyuluhan tentang sanitasi dan _hygiene_."

"Kami?" Ugo menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Jujurlah, berapa uang yang kau keluarkan kali ini, Solomon?"

"Nggak banyaaaaak~" Solomon berkilah dengan gaya super tengil. Ia menaikkan sebelah kakinya ke kursi dan bergaya _like a boss_.

"Iya, nggak banyaknya berapa?" tanya Ugo ketus. Sepertinya mereka membahas sesuatu yang merupakan kebiasaan buruk si majikan.

"Hhh..." Solomon membongkar-bongkar dompetnya dan menemukan semacam struk transaksi bank. "3.75...aduh...ini nolnya banyak banget! Oh, cuma , kok. Satu Franc Demokratik Kongo itu berapa Pound?"

Dengan jengkel, Ugo membuka _currency converter online _dan melenguh kesal sambil ber-_facepalm_ ria. "Sekitar 2,4 juta Poundsterling, Solomon Jehoahaz Abraham... memangnya tidak dipikir dulu apa sebelum keluar uang sebanyak itu?! Kau ini sakit jiwa atau nggak tahu uang?!"

Lalu mereka berdua berdebat singkat yang didominasi rengekan Solomon bahwa ia hanya berniat tulus ingin membantu orang-orang di Demokratik Kongo. Sikap mereka sudah tidak lagi seperti _butler _dan majikannya, melainkan seperti sesama teman sebaya yang begitu akrab. Melihat sikap kontras dari kedua pria tersebut, Alibaba hanya tersenyum geli.

"Oi, Alibaba-_kun_! Kelihatannya pipimu gendutan. Padahal sebulan dirumahku saja belum ada. Ugo memberimu banyak makan, ya?" Solomon tertawa. Sikap dan cara bicaranya kembali berubah saat menghadapi Alibaba. Meski hanya lewat _webcam_, Alibaba tetap bisa merasakan keramahan dan kehangatan hati Solomon saat berbicara padanya.

"Kau mau bicara dengan beliau, Alibaba?" tanya Ugo.

"Apa tidak mengganggu pekerjaan beliau?" tanya Alibaba skeptis.

"Dari penampilannya saja sudah kelihatan kalau dia nganggur," celetuk Ugo pedas. "Sudah, ah. Aku mau siap-siap untuk besok."

Lalu Ugo meninggalkan Alibaba yang masih menatap layar laptop, tidak tahu enaknya apa yang harus dibicarakannya dengan sang majikan. Lalu kemudian ia berpikir, apakah menceritakan kejadian aneh yang ia alami tempo hari kepada _Master_ Solomon adalah hal yang tepat? _Master_ Solomon adalah orang medis. Beliau pasti tahu solusi yang tepat untuk kejadian ini.

"Alibaba-_kun_?" panggil Solomon.

"Ah, itu... Sebenarnya ada yang ingin kuceritakan," ungkap Alibaba. Maka, dengan jujur ia menceritakan segala kejadian mulai dari yang dialaminya di Perpustakaan Balai Kota, perihal menyalakan lentera, teori Aladdin tentang _rukh_ dan deskripsinya mengenai orang-orang tersayang Alibaba yang telah meninggal, tragedinya mimisan hingga sosok berambut panjang, bermata rubi yang pundaknya berselimut sehelai kain satin putih. _Master_ Solomon yang awalnya tersenyum ramah dan mendengarkan, raut mukanya mendadak berubah. Setelah Alibaba selesai bercerita, _Master_ Solomon terdiam sebentar.

"Alibaba-_kun_..." ucapnya. "Dengar, ya. Kita ini orang medis. Dan orang medis tidak sepatutnya percaya pada sesuatu yang berbau supranatural."

Alibaba terdiam, antara lega dan malu mendapat teguran begitu.

"Maksudku, tidak masalah kau mau beragama atau tidak. Tapi hal-hal yang kau ceritakan itu tidak ada kaitannya dengan konsep ketuhanan dari agama manapun. Jadi, hal paling baik yang bisa kau lakukan sekarang adalah tidak usah kau pikirkan."

"Baiklah," balas Alibaba pelan. "Maafkan aku sudah berkata yang tidak-tidak."

"Iya." Solomon tersenyum. "Butuh sekitar 8 jam terbang dari Kongo ke London. Setelah aku sampai, mungkin kita bisa banyak mengobrol. Kau anak yang menyenangkan, Alibaba."

Alibaba tersenyum.

"Sudah dulu, ya. Aku mau _packing_." Solomon meninggalkan posisinya begitu saja, lalu tiga detik kemudian berbalik lagi. "Sampaikan peluk, cium dan salamku untuk Aladdin. _Bye_!"

Setelah sang majikan benar-benar _offline_, Alibaba mematikan laptop dan memilih memasuki kamarnya. Ia terus memikirkan kata-kata _Master_ Solomon tadi. Pikiran yang sungguh praktis, bahwa sesungguhnya orang-orang medis tidak sepantasnya percaya pada hal-hal berbau supranatural. Itu adalah logika yang benar, dan Alibaba memutuskan percaya. Dengan segenap hati ia mempercayai ucapan Master Solomon dan mengangguk yakin.

Lalu sang perawat berambut pirang itu mengganti pakaiannya, pergi ke kamar mandi untuk menyikat gigi. Saat tengah meludahkan busa pasta gigi, ia merasa perutnya agak mual. Seperti ada sesuatu yang menggantung di kerongkongannya. Maka, seperti yang biasa ia lakukan, Alibaba menekuk lidahnya kearah dalam dan memuntahkannya—apapun itu. Namun ketika benda tersebut sampai di mulutnya, Alibaba merasa janggal. Ia memuntahkan benda tersebut ke wastafel dan betapa terkejutnya ia ketika melihat benda apa yang keluar dari kerongkongannya tersebut.

_Segumpal bulu burung hitam_.

Alibaba merasa pandangannya berputar. Perutnya sakit dan begitu mual. Ia memaksakan diri untuk muntah, dan enggan mempercayai benda apa yang keluar dari kerongkongannya tersebut. Namun, semakin banyak benda yang ia muntahkan, semakin banyak pula gumpalan bulu burung hitam itu keluar bersamaan dengan isi perut, kemudian lendir kehitaman yang terasa pekat sekali di mulutnya. Setelah merasa benda-benda tidak wajar itu tidak ada lagi di dalam mulut dan kerongkongannya, Alibaba berkumur banyak-banyak sambil menyalakan keran air, berharap bekas muntahannya tersapu bersih oleh air. Sang perawat melenguh lega, kemudian mengangkat muka.

Sosok berambut legam dan berselendangkan kain satin putih itu berdiri di belakangnya. Kedua matanya yang merah berkilat bagaikan batu rubi menatap pantulan wajah Alibaba di cermin dengan hasrat tamak. Di bibirnya tersungging seringaian yang terlalu tidak manusiawi untuk bisa dideskripsikan.

"GYAAAAAA!"

**..**

**..**

**Bersambung..**

**..**

**..**

* * *

**A/N**: _Ave verum corpus (music composing by Mozart)_.

Yo! Jumpa lagi di _chapter_ kedua! Bilang ke aku kalau horror-nya sudah menjurus ke _rate M_, soalnya aku sendiri nggak tahu horror _rate M_ kayak mana xD (#lah). Ada yang bilang belum cukup ngeri, jadi kuurung niatku untuk naikkin level (?) _fic_ ini. Daaan, sudah ada _romance __service_ AliMor~

Gimana? Adegannya kurang ngeri? Coba baca sendirian di kamar dengan cahaya remang-remang (Nggak baik buat mata deh =w=). Kalau gelap total nggak seru. #yee, author-nya sendiri nggak berani

Oh ya, jam dinding di kamar Alibaba yang kudeskripsiin (Iya, aku yang deskripsiin) itu diambil dari internet. Habis kalo sudah benda-benda furnitur gini aku suka nanya om _Google_. Jadi jangan pikir author kreatif, tapi suka nyari wawasan (#digepengin). Err, nama jamnya itu Jam Dinding Antik Seiko, _made in_ Jepang tahun 1970-an. Jarang-jarang nemu jam belah ketupat kuno gini, sekalian deskripsiin aja xD #deskripsinya pun dicontek dari situsnya :p #geplak

Terus.. _Chapter_ sebelumnya ada typo, Sinbad sama Solomon itu dokter (dr.), bukan doktor (Dr.). Maaf atas kesalahan ini, ya~ :3

Udah yaa! Kritik, saran, _flame_, pujian (?), dan pendapatnya kami terima dengan senang hati (Untuk _flame_, mungkin tergantung _flame_-nya kayak mana baru terima dengan senang hati (?)). Makasih yang udah _follow_, _fav_, meluangkan waktu untuk _review_~ _Bye_-_bee_! #cemplung ke sungai


	3. Ketidakpercayaan Terhadap Dunia Astral

**Lentera Di Atas Dahan**

_Summary_: Ada sesuatu yang istimewa dari seorang Aladdin.

_Warning_: _Horror and thrilling contains_.

_Disclaimer_: Magi © Shinobu Ohtaka.

_Pairing_: AliAla (_Slight_: AliMor, HakuMor)

_Rate_: T

* * *

**..**

**..**

**Chapter 3**

**Ketidakpercayaan Terhadap Dunia Astral**

**..**

**..**

Alibaba terbangun dengan wajah kusut karena tidak bisa tidur semalam suntuk. Halusinasi mengerikan kembali berputar di benaknya. Kemarin, sosok bermata _ruby_ itu langsung menghilang ketika ia berbalik. Kembali melihat cermin, sosok itu tidak ada juga. Ajaib juga teriakannya tidak terdengar oleh Aladdin ataupun Ugo.

Tak biasanya pemuda pirang itu mengalami halusinasi beruntun seperti kemarin dalam satu hari. Apalagi halusinasi yang paling nyata adalah saat ia memuntahkan 'benda-benda' tidak wajar dari kerongkongannya. Jika melihat hantu tanpa menyentuhnya, masih bisa dicerna Alibaba bahwa ia berilusi. Tetapi, memuntahkan bulu burung beserta lendir-lendir berwarna hitam?

Dengan langkah gontai, Alibaba memaksakan diri untuk membangunkan Aladdin terlebih dulu. Ilusi di kamar mandinya kemarin membuatnya enggan kembali ke tempat itu.

"Aladdin.. Kau sudah bangun?" Alibaba membuka pintu kamar bocah yang diasuhnya. Ia mengucek-ngucek matanya sambil menutup pintu. Kini ia membelalakkan matanya saat menatap pemandangan yang tidak diduganya.

Banyak cakaran dari darah dan bekas gigitan manusia terdapat di sekitar kasur anak itu. Tenggorokan Alibaba yang ingin berteriak terasa kering. Ia langsung berlari menghampiri Aladdin yang sedang tidur. Ternyata cakaran darah dan bekas gigitan juga tampak di wajahnya. Perawat berambut pirang itu berkeringat dingin, dengan cepat melempar selimut Aladdin untuk memeriksa apa badannya juga terdapat cakaran darah dan bekas gigitan manusia itu.

Benar saja. Di sekujur tubuh Aladdin terdapat cakaran dan bekas gigitan. Kedua kaki Alibaba menjadi lemas dan membuatnya jatuh terduduk. Ia menatap Aladdin dan kasurnya dengan pandangan ngeri, lalu bangkit berlari mencari _butler_ keluarga Abraham.

"UGO-_SAN_! UGO-_SAN..._!" Alibaba segera mengecek dapur dan menemukan orang yang ia cari di sana.

"Kenapa, Alibaba?" Ugo sedang memungut pisau dari lantai. Sepertinya ia sedang memotong bahan makanan dan dibuat kaget oleh teriakan Alibaba sehingga menjatuhkan pisau tersebut. Beruntung tangannya tidak apa-apa.

"A-ALADDIN..!"

"Tenanglah. Ada apa dengan Aladdin?" tanya Ugo seraya mengerutkan dahinya. Jawaban dari pertanyaannya menyebabkan pisau itu terjatuh ke lantai lagi.

.

.

.

Ugo mengguncang-guncang tubuh Aladdin yang tidak terbangun juga. Raut wajahnya memancarkan kepanikan yang luar biasa. Alibaba tidak sepanik dia karena sudah mengalami kejadian mengerikan seperti ini berkali-kali. Perawat itu sedang tidak tenang dan tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Apa ia harus memanggil dr. Sinbad? Tidak, tidak. Alibaba harus tenang. Ia adalah seorang perawat. Ia harus mengobati cakaran dan gigitan di tubuh Aladdin terlebih dulu.

"Alibaba, tolong cepat ambil kotak P3K!" seru Ugo.

"B-Baik!" Alibaba mengambil kotak P3K di dalam kamarnya dan segera kembali ke kamar Aladdin. Pendarahannya tidak cukup parah, namun cakaran dan gigitannya cukup banyak. Ugo membantunya memberi alkohol, _bethadine_, dan _hansaplast_ pada luka-luka Aladdin.

"Alibaba.. Ketika kau masuk, kau sudah mendapati Aladdin dengan keadaan seperti ini?" tanya Ugo dengan suara bergetar.

"Iya.." lirih Alibaba. Apa Aladdin menjadi seperti ini karena dirinya?

"Maaf.. Tapi apa kau pernah mengalami kejadian seperti ini?" tanya Ugo lagi setelah selesai memberi pertolongan pertama.

Alibaba terdiam sebentar, kemudian menjawab, "Iya.."

"Kenapa tidak menceritakannya pada kami?"

"Untuk Aladdin, dia masih kecil. Dia tidak boleh mengetahui kejadian mengerikan seperti ini, kan? Aku sudah memberi tahu _Master _Solomon, tetapi dia mendorongku untuk tidak memercayai hal-hal berbau astral ini," ungkap Alibaba jujur. "Karena aku, ya, hingga Aladdin mengalami kejadian ini?"

Ugo menatap Alibaba. Bocah berambut pirang itu tampak merasa sangat bersalah. Merasa bersalah karena tidak dapat melakukan banyak hal saat Aladdin tidak bisa terbangun dengan keadaan yang mengerikan. Alibaba mengingat Kassim, menambah rasa bersalah dalam dirinya.

"Belum tentu karenamu. Beroptimislah. Aku tidak tahu apa kita bisa mengetahui penyebab hal ini, tetapi kita lakukan saja yang kita bisa lakukan terlebih dahulu. Sekarang kita ganti seprai kasur Aladdin, oke?" Ugo menyemangati Alibaba.

"B-Baik.." Raut wajah Alibaba menjadi lebih tenang. Mereka bersama-sama melepaskan seprai Aladdin dari kasurnya. Alibaba menggendong bocah itu dan Ugo pergi ke belakang rumah untuk mencuci seprai itu. Perawat berambut pirang itu membaringkan Aladdin kembali ke kasur yang sudah tidak ditutupi seprai. Ia baru menyadari air muka Aladdin sedari tadi tenang. Tidak tampak rasa sakit atau kegelisahan di wajah anak itu.

Alibaba mengusap kepala Aladdin dengan rasa cemas. Mengapa Aladdin tidak bisa bangun? Cakaran dan gigitan itu tidak begitu dalam sampai menyebabkannya pingsan. Apa ada sebab lain?

Tangan Alibaba sampai di dahi Aladdin. "Lho?" Alibaba terkejut ketika merasa dahi Aladdin agak lebih hangat daripada biasanya. Perawat itu baru saja ingat jika tubuh Aladdin terlalu lelah, ia bisa terkena demam.

"Oke.. Mana termometernya, ya..?" gumam Alibaba sedang mencari termometer di kotak P3K.

.

.

.  
Ugo menyandar pada dinding, merenung kejadian barusan. Matanya tertuju pada mesin cuci yang sedang bekerja. Ia—bukan, mereka harus menemukan cara untuk menyelesaikan mimpi buruk ini. Tetapi ia tidak tahu banyak tentang hal-hal berbau supranatural. Aladdin? Ia tahu kemampuan Aladdin yang tidak biasa. Tetapi anak itu sedang pingsan.

Tunggu.

Pingsan? Karena apa? Karena luka yang tidak dalam itu?

Pertanyaan yang sama di benak Alibaba sekarang. Namun, jawabannya langsung didapat Ugo seiring _butler_ itu menepuk dahinya dengan sangat keras.

"Lentera itu..!" Kemarin lentera itu tidak dinyalakan. Padahal kemarin sedang tidak hujan dan tidak ada Solomon di rumah ini. Takut Alibaba dan Aladdin terjadi apa-apa lagi, Ugo berlari kembali ke kamar Aladdin. Ia harus memperingatkan Alibaba secepatnya agar lebih waspada.

_Butler_ bersurai biru tua itu merasa menginjak sesuatu dan terpeleset ke depan. Ia menahan beban tubuhnya dengan tangan.

"Akh.. Apa, sih, tadi it-" Mata Ugo melebar ketika mengetahui benda apa yang diinjaknya. Sepotong tangan dari siku hingga ujung jari. Darah mengalir dari tangan itu. Ugo yakin tadi benda itu tidak ada. Tidak mau ambil pusing, ia segera berdiri dan berlari ke tempat tujuannya.

_BRAK_!

"Alibaba!" Ugo mendobrak pintunya. Alibaba langsung menoleh ke arah pintu.

"Y-Ya?"

"..Eh? Kenapa dengan Aladdin?" _Butler_ keluarga Abraham menatap kompres di dahi Aladdin.

"Ah... Kelihatannya Aladdin demam. 38,4 C."

"Oh... Mungkin karena tubuhnya tidak bisa menahan luka-luka itu, ya.." lirih Ugo menutup pintu dan menghampiri Alibaba. "Aku ingin memberi tahu sesuatu tentang Aladdin. Sebenarnya.. Roh Aladdin akan pergi berjalan-jalan ke dunia astral ketika tidur di malam hari."

Dahi Alibaba berkerut. Ia mengingat perkataan _Master _Solomon mengenai ketidakpercayaan seorang dokter dan perawat medis pada hal-hal berbau supranatural. Tapi perkataannya tidak bisa perawat itu pegang lagi karena sikon saat ini bertentangan dengan ketidakpercayaan _Master_ Solomon. "Kau tidak bercanda, Ugo-_san_?"

"Apa menurutmu ini muka bercanda?" Alibaba menggeleng merespon pertanyaan Ugo. "Baik, aku lanjutkan. Kau ingat aku berkata tidak perlu tahu alasan Aladdin menyalakan lentera setiap malam ketika tidak hujan dan tidak ada Solomon? Saat hujan, pintu menuju dunia astral tertutup. Otomatis roh Aladdin tidak akan bisa pergi ke dunia astral."

"Tunggu, kenapa kau tiba-tiba memberitahuku tentang hal ini?" sela Alibaba. Sepertinya ia belum siap dan tidak menyangka akan diberi tahu secara mendadak oleh Ugo.

"Kau penasaran dengan alasan kenapa Aladdin tidak bisa bangun, bukan? Sekaligus peringatan untuk berhati-hati, karena situasi sekarang ini mungkin akan memburuk," jelas _butler_ itu. Perawat itu memang ingin tahu alasannya. Karena itu, ia terdiam sebagai isyarat untuk Ugo supaya melanjutkan penjelasannya.

"Sampai di mana aku tadi? Oh, ya.. Saat ada Solomon, sebenarnya saat itu pula ada yang menjaga roh Aladdin agar tidak pergi ke mana-mana. Nah.. Lentera di pohon apel itu adalah jalan pulang Aladdin jika rohnya pergi ke dunia astral. Lentera itu harus dinyalakan ketika tidak hujan dan tidak ada Solomon di rumah ini. Karena kemarin kita tidak menyalakan lenteranya..."

"Roh Aladdin tidak bisa kembali ke tubuhnya, begitu?!" tebak Alibaba.

"Ya. Betul."

Hening.

Alibaba masih terkejut dengan penjelasan Ugo yang menyangkut dunia astral dan mendadak ini. Ia tak mengira kehidupan Aladdin serumit itu. Bagaimana rasanya menjadi anak kecil yang bisa melihat dunia astral dan bahkan pergi ke sana?

"Aladdin.. Dalam bahaya? Bagaimana ia bisa kembali ke tubuhnya kalau seperti itu?" lirih Alibaba.

"Entahlah. Tapi mungkin saat ini kita yang dalam bahaya."

"Eh?"

"Barusan aku terpeleset karena sepotong tangan yang tadinya tidak ada. Kau tahu? Mungkin... Aku juga akan dihantui sepertimu."

.

.

.

_Master_ Solomon sedang dalam perjalanan menuju London menggunakan pesawat terbang. Ia duduk di kursi urutan ke-23 C. Di sebelah kanan dan kiri, wanita-wanita asing sedang mencuri-curi pandang terhadap pria itu. Solomon menyadarinya. Agak risih juga kalau situasinya seperti ini. Tapi ia sudah terbiasa, karena itu ia memutuskan untuk tidak menggubris pandangan-pandangan itu.

Sisa empat jam hingga sampai di London. Empat jam bukanlah waktu yang sebentar. Mungkin tidur bisa mengusir rasa bosannya.

"Anda mau minum, _Monsieur_?" tawar seorang pramugari yang lewat.

"Boleh." Solomon terbangun, mengangguk seraya memberikan senyum ramah.

Di antara banyak pilihan minuman, sang dokter kaya itu menjatuhkan pilihannya kepada _blood orange juice_ dingin. Pramugari tersebut memberikannya gelas. Cairan merah pekat berbau manis tersebut mengalir lembut menuju gelasnya. Namun entah apa yang terjadi dengan sistem syaraf Solomon, seketika ia tersentak, bagaikan tersengat listrik dan melepaskan genggamannya ke gelas tersebut. Cairan merah _blood orange juice_ itu tumpah, membasahi pangkuan dan kemejanya.

"Ma-maafkan saya..." Sang pramugari memberikan sehelai serbet dan mengelap pangkuannya.

"Tidak apa. Tanganku licin." Solomon merebut serbet tersebut dan mengelap celana serta beberapa tetes _blood orange juice_ yang terciprat ke dagunya. Kemudian dari koper kecilnya ia mengambil pakaian ganti dan berganti di toilet. Dalam bilik sempit itu, ia mengusap-usap dadanya berulang kali. Ada perasaan tak enak, seakan-akan bakal terjadi sesuatu yang buruk.

Delapan jam perjalanan Solomon dari Demokratik Kongo hingga London akhirnya tuntas. Ketika turun dari pesawat, ia merasa relung hati terdalamnya memanggil, memberitahukan ada yang salah dengan putra tunggalnya di rumah. Tapi ada apa? Ia tidak pernah merasa seresah ini meninggalkan Aladdin sendirian. Apa anak itu demam lagi? Biasanya perasaannya jadi agak kacau kalau anak itu jatuh sakit. Kata orang, itulah yang namanya ikatan batin antara ayah dan anak. Tetapi menurut Solomon, itu cuma takhayul.

_JDUK_!

Solomon terkejut. Tangannya memegang pegangan tangga secara refleks sebelum tubuhnya jatuh dan terjungkal. Rupanya karena melamun, ia tidak sadar bahwa ternyata kakinya melangkahi dua anak tangga sekaligus. Seorang pramugari membantunya berdiri, dan menepuk-nepuk debu di celana _jeans_ biru terangnya.

"Anda baik-baik saja?" tanya pramugari tersebut.

"Iya. Aku kepikiran anakku. Terima kasih."

Solomon bergegas mencari _office boy_ kantornya yang sudah ia hubungi untuk membawakan mobilnya ke bandara. Setengah berlari, Solomon menghampiri pria yang membawa papan bertuliskan Solomon Abraham dan memberikannya dua lembar 50 pound.

"Pulang sendiri, ya! Aku buru-buru," ucapnya sambil tancap gas.

Sejujurnya, gaya dan cara menyetir Solomon bisa dibilang serampangan. Jika pada keadaan normal ia biasa menyetir pada kecepatan 80 km/jam, dan pada keadaan panik tak jelas seperti ini, terakhir kali ia melirik _speedometer_ kecepatannya sudah melebihi 120 km/jam. Ada dorongan dari sudut terpojok otak kanannya untuk sampai lebih cepat ke rumah. Sambil tetap fokus menyetir, ia menyalakan ponsel pintarnya yang sempat dimatikannya saat penerbangan. Dan tiga menit kemudian masuklah sebuah panggilan dari nomor tidak dikenal.

"Ya, dengan dr. Abraham," jawabnya sesantai yang ia bisa.

"Master Solomon?" Terdengar suara Alibaba yang bergetar di seberang telepon. "Aladdin demam. Dan kondisinya agak aneh. Jadi aku dan Ugo membawanya ke Rumah Sakit Saint Guineford. Anda masih di jalan?"

"Iya, aku ke sana," jawab Solomon singkat sambil menutup telepon. Solomon mencari putaran balik untuk menuju rumah sakit anak terbaik di London tersebut. Aladdin demam? Pasti karena makan terlalu banyak makanan manis dan terlalu banyak main. Sebenarnya apa yang dilakukan perawat berambut pirang itu sampai-sampai harus membawa Aladdin ke rumah sakit?

Sekonyong-konyong, Solomon menginjak rem ketika ada seorang gadis muda berambut merah berlari ke arah mobilnya. Dahinya terbentur setir, namun syukurlah mobilnya tidak menabrak gadis itu. Gadis muda itu mengenakan semacam pakaian tua dan membawa seikat bunga kering di tangannya. Ekspresinya datar, dan menyunggingkan senyum lebar yang tidak manusiawi kepadanya.

_TIIIIIN_!

Solomon terkesiap. Ia menoleh, dan menyadari bahwa ia nyaris saja menjadi korban sekaligus tersangka tabrakan beruntun di jalan raya hari ini. Mobil-mobil lain di belakangnya mulai menyalip ketika tahu _tidak ada apa-apa di depan mobil Solomon. _Seorang pemuda dengan seragam SMA Palo Verde mengetuk kaca mobil Solomon. Dokter muda itu membukakan kaca mobilnya. Wajah pemuda itu menyiratkan kebingungan dan curiga. Matanya menelaah, apakah yang menyebabkan Solomon berhenti mendadak itu karena ia menyetir sambil mabuk, mengantuk atau menelepon.

"Kau baik-baik saja, bung?" tanya anak muda itu.

Solomon mengucek-ucek matanya, menatap lama tempat gadis muda berambut merah itu berdiri. Tidak ada siapa-siapa disana. Hanya jalanan aspal yang lurus, dan 500 meter kemudian perempatan.

"Tidak apa-apa." Solomon mengelak. "Aku cuma menyetir dalam keadaan _jetlag_."

.

.

.

"Kondisinya baik-baik saja, Alibaba."

"Anda yakin, dr. Sinbad?"

Dr. Sinbad mengeluh frustasi. Alibaba menanyakan kondisi Aladdin sebanyak 20 kali dan masih mendapatkan jawaban yang sama. Aladdin tidak sadarkan diri. Tidak ada yang salah dengan dirinya. Kondisinya stabil. Aladdin juga sudah menjalani _visum_ untuk memastikan luka cakaran dan gigitan di sekujur badannya tersebut. Alibaba dan Ugo bukan pelakunya. Struktur gigi mereka tidak cocok dengan cetakan gigi pada luka Aladdin.

"Dengarkan aku." Dr. Sinbad menganalogikan kedua tangannya adalah rahang manusia. "Untuk membuat luka sedalam itu, dibutuhkan gaya lebih dari 150 newton. Artinya, gigimu harus benar-benar menembus daging tubuh anak itu. Dan dengan kekuatan gigitan manusia, jarang sekali ada yang kekuatan gigitannya sampai 100 newton sekalipun. Dan lagi, kau sendiri yang lihat aku sudah sampai melakukan CT-scan. Anak itu baik-baik saja. Hanya seperti... Tidur."

"Jadi apa yang akan Anda lakukan?" tanya Alibaba lagi.

"Aku berusaha melakukan semua yang aku bisa. Kau tinggal berdoa saja."

Dr. Sinbad meninggalkan Alibaba dan Ugo di depan ruang rawat Aladdin. Sang butler berjalan sampai pertigaan koridor dan kembali lagi membawa dua kaleng jus jeruk dingin yang satunya lagi diberikan kepada Alibaba. Ugo tersenyum lembut, membuka kaleng miliknya dan meneguk isinya.

"Minumlah, untuk mendinginkan kepalamu."

Alibaba menurutinya. Rasa dingin dan manis dari jus jeruk dingin itu perlahan-lahan meredam kepanikannya. Aladdin sudah berada di rumah sakit, setidaknya mendapat pertolongan medis pertama atas luka fisiknya. Namun bagaimana dengan jiwanya? Alibaba menggenggam gelasnya erat-erat, merasa kesal sekaligus benci kepada dirinya sendiri kenapa ia tidak bisa menolong Aladdin. Apakah meski dalam keadaan "tidur" seperti itu, Aladdin baik-baik saja? Sosok bocah 10 tahun yang terbaring itu mengingatkannya kepada Kassim. Kala itu usia mereka baru 17 tahun. Alibaba sendiri yang membopong Kassim ke rumah sakit setelah kolaps akibat _overdosis_ kokkain di dalam bilik toilet sekolah.

Saat Kassim dinyatakan meninggal karena _overdosis_, hanya Alibaba yang peduli pada keadaannya kala itu. Orang tua Kassim, saking malunya bahkan tidak mau mengurus pemakaman anaknya—sehingga biaya kepengurusan jenazah sahabat terbaik Alibaba itu diurus oleh uang sumbangan dari pihak sekolah. Kematian Kassim menjadi tamparan keras bagi Alibaba. Bahwa ia harus bisa menjadi orang yang mampu menyelamatkan, merawat dan membawa kembali kesembuhan bagi siapapun yang sakit. Kematian Kassim menjadi panggilan pertama Alibaba untuk menjadi seorang perawat. Rumah Sakit Saint Guineford adalah rumah sakit pertama yang membuka lowongan untuk relawan bagi siapa yang mau menjadi perawat anak.

Pemuda berambut pirang itu kembali menatap Aladdin yang terbaring.

"Tuhan sayang padamu, Aladdin," bisiknya. "Cepatlah sembuh."

"Minggir!"

Dengan sekali dorongan, Alibaba terjungkal masuk ke dalam ruang rawat Aladdin. Solomon masuk dengan tergopoh-gopoh, tidak sadar melangkahi tubuh perawat berambut merah itu dan memeluk serta menciumi Aladdin dengan ekspresi yang tidak bisa Alibaba uraikan. Ugo membantunya berdiri, dan memeriksa apakah ada bagian yang terluka.

"Apa kata dokter, Alibaba-_kun_?" tanya Solomon.

"Baik. Hanya luka itu yang masih belum diketahui. Sudah di _visum_. Cetakan gigiku dan gigi Ugo tidak cocok. Tidak ada orang lain lagi di rumah. Meskipun keadaannya stabil, ia belum bangun sampai sekarang," jelas Alibaba.

"Begitu..." Solomon mengusap rambut Aladdin. "Ugo, urus administrasinya. Aladdin biar dirawat dirumah saja."

"Anda yakin?" pekik Alibaba terkejut. "Maksudku... Di sini lebih aman dengan pengawasan dokter!"

"Maaf?" Solomon menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Aku mendapat gelar dokterku di Harvard _University_. Dan meski aku tidak suka hal ini dibicarakan—enam bulan yang lalu aku baru saja di wisuda sebagai dokter spesialis Patologi Anatomi. Untuk menangani anakku seorang tentu saja aku sanggup. Apalagi yang kau ragukan dariku, Alibaba-_kun_?"

"Anda tidak ingin memanggil... Semacam paranormal?" tanya Alibaba. "Maksudku, bahkan Anda sendiri paham kalau apa yang diderita Aladdin bukanlah penyakit medis."

"Tidak perlu," tegas Solomon, kali ini merasa agak kesal dengan sikap Alibaba.

"Setidaknya, kurasa Anda tidak bisa mengobati seseorang yang jiwanya kesasar di alam gaib atau kesurupan," sembur Alibaba.

"Karena kesurupan bukanlah penyakit medis!" bentak Solomon.

Alibaba tergugu. Ayah Aladdin tersebut menghampirinya dengan perasaan bersalah. Ia menepuk-nepuk kepala Alibaba lembut.

"Maaf tadi aku membentakmu. Kau tidak usah khawatir." Solomon mendesah. "Kalau memang kondisinya tidak apa-apa, dokter pasti membolehkannya pulang, kan?"

Dan di luar dugaan, dr. Sinbad membolehkan Aladdin pulang karena sebenarnya kondisi anak itu normal, seperti sedang tertidur saja. Ambulans membawa Aladdin dan Ugo sementara Solomon bersikeras menyetir sendiri dan Alibaba duduk di jok depan menemaninya. Perawat berambut pirang itu penasaran mengapa Solomon tidak ingin menemani anaknya, dan akhirnya ia menanyakannya.

"Aku takut tidak bisa berpikir jernih jika bersama Aladdin yang dalam kondisi begitu. Dan mungkin, sampai Aladdin sadar kita berdua akan bergantian menjaganya," ucap Solomon.

"Kita berdua?" Alibaba mengerutkan keningnya.

"Ugo disibukkan dengan mengurus rumah. Mungkin ia juga akan membantu sedikit. Yang bisa mengawasinya secara _full time_ hanyalah kita berdua."

"Anda tidak pergi ke kantor?" tanya Alibaba lagi.

Solomon tertawa mengejek. "Aku hanya ke kantor sebagai formalitas. Meskipun jabatanku di _IFRC __British_ adalah _International Director_, pada kenyataannya aku praktek sebagai dokter umum di Royal London Hospital setiap hari Rabu dari jam 10 pagi sampai 7 malam."

"Jadi sebenarnya Anda hanya bekerja seminggu sekali?" tanya Alibaba, dijawab anggukan mantap Solomon.

"Kalau cuma laporan dan dokumen bisa kukerjakan di rumah. Bisa sekalian dikerjakan bersama beberapa proyek sahamku. Mungkin aku harus menulis surat izin agar tidak harus terbang kemana-mana sementara ini."

.

.

.

Para _staff_ membaringkan Aladdin di kamarnya secara hati-hari. Tabung oksigen, kantung infus, kardiogram dan alat lain juga disediakan di sana. Kondisinya masih stabil, terpantau pada kardiogram. Setelah para staff rumah sakit pulang, Ugo mengetuk dua kali dan kemudian masuk. Baik Alibaba maupun Solomon yang tengah menjaga Aladdin menoleh.

"Kalian berdua, lebih baik makan dulu," ujar Ugo. "Mau kubawakan kemari?"

"Terima kasih, Ugo-_san_," tutur Alibaba mengiyakan.

Makan siang yang disediakan Ugo hanya _sandwich_ roti gandum dengan _smoked chicken_, acar ketimun dan tambahan saus tomat serta segelas es teh. Mereka bertiga makan di sekitar meja belajar Aladdin. Mata Solomon tidak lepas dari putranya yang masih terbaring, ketika Alibaba tidak sengaja melihat buku tebal kesayangan Aladdin tergeletak begitu saja di meja. Ada beberapa pulpen warna terselip di sana. Mungkin ia habis memakainya semalam.

"_Master_ Solomon, boleh aku lihat ini?" Alibaba menunjukkan buku tebal itu kepada majikannya, dan dijawab dengan anggukan setuju.

Buku tebal itu merupakan _binder_ dengan ukuran kertas A5. Terdapat beberapa _holder_ dan _sticky note_ yang menandai macam-macam hal. Seperti materi sekolah, pengetahuan yang ia dapat, nomor telepon dan alamat (kebanyakan semacam restoran keluarga), beberapa foto Aladdin dengan ayahnya—satu atau dua dengan ibunya, dan gambar. Gambar Aladdin bisa dibilang cukup detail. Ada gambar Aladdin dengan Ugo yang pergi ke Perpustakaan Balai Kota. Gambar Alibaba yang dibelakangnya terdapat gambar orang lain lagi. Masing-masing orang tersebut diberi nama dengan gaya Aladdin tersendiri. Alibaba Saluja-_kun_, Kassim-_kun_, Anise Saluja-_san_, dan ayahnya Alibaba-_kun_. Gambar lain mengisahkan Alibaba yang menyalakan lentera untuk Aladdin, perjalanan mereka ke taman bunga Bloomsdale, kembang api dan lain-lain. Gambarnya terlihat begitu bagus, hingga Alibaba menemukan gambar sebuah pintu elevator abad 19 yang digambar dengan sangat baik. Lalu kemudian ruang makan gaya Victoria yang diisi dua kurus pucat dengan rambut panjang dan kepala yang sudah botak atasnya. Mereka menyantap seekor babi panggang utuh. Kemudian gambar perempuan berambut madu yang disanggul, bermain piano di ruangan yang berbeda dengan wajah tidak bahagia. Di pekarangan istana yang sudah lapuk dimakan usia, gadis bergaun lusuh dan berambut merah terang memetik bunga-bunga liar yang sudah mengering. Alibaba tidak mengerti gambar apa ini. Apakah selama ini Aladdin pergi ke dunia astral dengan bebasnya?

"Kau baca apa?" Solomon menempelkan dagunya ke pundak Alibaba, dan ikut mengintip apa yang dibacanya di buku tebal Aladdin.

"Ini." Alibaba menunjukkan gambar-gambar tersebut kepada Solomon. "Apakah Aladdin menggambar apa yang dia lihat selama di dunia astral?"

"Alibaba-_kun_, sudah kubilang kalau dunia astral itu tidak ada," tegas Solomon. Ia beranjak menjauh sambil meneguk es tehnya. "Kalian ini cuma terlalu banyak mengkha-"

"GYAAAA!"

Alibaba dan Ugo menjerit histeris. Di balik punggung Solomon berdiri sosok berambut panjang dengan kulit kuning gading, mengenakan pakaian hitam lengan pendek dan selendang satin putih menyelimuti bahunya. Kedua mata rubinya berkilat, dan ekspresinya terlihat begitu dikuasai ketamakan. Sosok yang sama yang dilihat Alibaba di bawah pohon apel, di balik bayangan pepohonan Bloomsdale dan pantulan kaca kamar mandinya semalam.

Solomon berbalik. Ia bahkan sampai berputar-putar, memeriksa apa yang membuat Alibaba dan Ugo berteriak. Tidak ada apa-apa. Tidak ada yang aneh. Hanya ada mereka berempat di kamar Aladdin.

"Apa?" tanyanya bingung. "Kenapa kalian teriak?"

"Ugo-_san_ lihat?!" pekik Alibaba tidak karuan. "Ugo-_san_ lihat, kan?!"

"Aku lihat! Aku lihat sosok berambut hitam panjang itu!" Ugo bersikeras. "Kau tidak melihatnya, _Master_ Solomon?"

"Lihat apa?!" Nada suara Solomon meninggi.

"Sosok berambut hitam panjang, bermata merah dengan selendang satin putih!" Alibaba menggerak-gerakkan tangannya, mendeskripsikan sebuah selendang.

Solomon mengerutkan dahinya. Matanya memicing melihat tingkah Alibaba dan Ugo. Ia mengambil iPhone dari sakunya dan bercermin. Matanya memang memerah, efek kurang tidur dan lelah akibat _jetlag_. Tampangnya yang agak lusuh mungkin terlihat mengerikan, namun Solomon masih tidak bisa menerima deskripsi tentang _selendang satin putih_. Ia tidak mengenakan jas dokter ataupun pakaian yang mengandung unsur putih. Solomon mengenakan _polo shirt_ hijau dengan _denim jeans_ biru terang. Begitu juga dengan deskripsi rambut hitam. Rambutnya itu berwarna biru tua.

"Kalian..." Solomon menatap Ugo dan Alibaba. "Ini mulai tidak lucu."

"Tidak ada yang melucu, _Master_ Solomon." Ugo membalas dengan perasaan mencekam. "Sumpah."

"Oh, ayolah! Panggil paranormal, _Master_ Solomon!" bujuk Alibaba frustasi.

"Oke! Oke!" Solomon menyerah. "Aku akan memanggil paranormal... Jika apapun yang kalian lihat itu... Mulai semakin intens. _Deal_?"

Alibaba dan Ugo mengangguk. Solomon beranjak keluar kamar Aladdin, dan tak lama terdengar suara keran air menyala. Mungkin sang majikan mandi. Alibaba dan Ugo masih saling bertatapan dengan pandangan mengerti.

"Ugo-_san_, punya kenalan yang bisa mengurus beginian?" tanya Alibaba.

Ugo mengangguk pelan. "Aku akan menghubunginya nanti sore."

.

.

.

"Kenapa? Ya, tidak apa-apa. Mungkin _Master_ Solomon juga akan dihantui. Untuk jaga-jaga, kami segera menelepon Anda. Ah, terima kasih."

"Jadi dia akan datang dari Liverpool?"

"Ya, _mereka_ akan datang lusa pagi. Aku tak menyangka Myers-_san_ juga mengenal mereka. Ternyata dia telah menceritakan kejadian halusinasimu di Perpustakaan Balai Kota waktu itu. Jadi, mereka sudah siap kalau-kalau dihubungi kita. Kau sudah meminta izin libur untuk Aladdin kepada Myers-_san_?"

"Sudah."

Ugo meletakkan gagang telepon kembali ke tempatnya. Ia tahu apa yang ia lakukan ini melanggar perjanjian mereka dengan _Master_ Solomon; untuk memanggil paranormal setelah keadaan semakin memburuk. Tetapi mereka harus bertindak cepat sebelum terjadi sesuatu yang paling parah.

Meninggal diburu hantu, misalnya.

Sempat terlintas di benak Alibaba untuk menakut-nakuti Solomon dengan caranya sendiri, tanpa menggunakan hantu sungguhan supaya ia lebih cepat percaya terhadap dunia astral. Dengan segera ia mengurung niatnya karena jika ia terpergok sebagai orang yang menakut-nakuti Solomon, dan bukan hantu sungguhan, _Master_-nya itu akan semakin tidak memercayai dunia astral.

Ugo mendesah, harus melanjutkan pekerjaan di rumah _Master_ Solomon sendirian. Ia harus siap menghadapi hantu-hantu itu.

"Perlu kubantu?" tawar Alibaba. Saat ini Solomon sedang menjaga putra satu-satunya itu. Karena sedang menganggur, ada baiknya ia membantu Ugo.

"Terima kasih." Alibaba dan Ugo bersama-sama mencuci piring yang tadi digunakan untuk makan siang.

"Anu.. Kau pernah melihat isi buku Aladdin?" tanya Alibaba.

"Tidak. Kenapa memangnya?"

"Aku lihat salah satu gambarnya ada hantu yang pernah.. Menghantuiku. Hantu itu mendorong piano ke arahku dan menyebabkanku pingsan."

"Eh?! Hantu mendorong piano?!"

Alibaba menautkan kedua alisnya. Sepertinya hantu berambut madu itu tidak mendorong piano. Tunggu, berarti piano itu juga hantu karena menggelosor ke arahnya tanpa ada yang mendorong? Atau kekuatan supranatural hantu itu sendiri? Ia tidak mengerti dunia astral.

"Ah, maaf... Aku tidak yakin... Pokoknya aku pernah melihatnya dua kali." Alibaba menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal itu.

"Terus, kau ada melihat gambar sepotong tangan di buku Aladdin?"

"Yang kau injak beberapa jam yang lalu, ya? Tidak.." Kemudian mata Alibaba tertuju pada sepotong tangan yang tiba-tiba sudah ada di tangannya. Spontan perawat itu melempar tangan itu keluar jendela rangkap dua yang sedang terbuka.

"Baru saja.. Dibicarakan.." Keringat dingin sedikit membasahi Ugo karena terkejut.

Alibaba menoleh menatap _butler_ bersurai biru tua itu sembari tersenyum aneh. "Aku tidak yakin hantu bisa panjang umur, Ugo-_san_."

Saat itu, Solomon duduk di atas ranjang Aladdin, sedang membaca buku kesayangan anak itu. Ia menutup buku itu dan menghela napas. Rasanya semua ini tidak masuk akal. Dunia astral itu tidak ada. Walau ia menyadari jika dunia astral itu tidak ada, siapa wanita berambut merah terang yang tadi ia lihat di buku Aladdin dan di jalan itu? Kebetulan sama?

Bagaimanapun juga, ia tak akan memercayai adanya dunia astral. Ugo dan Alibaba mungkin juga sedang sakit atau kurang istirahat, sehingga terlalu banyak mengkhayal.

Seketika itu juga, muncul wanita berambut terang agak berantakan berpakaian lusuh sedang memegang seikat bunga kering di depan ranjang Aladdin. Ia tersenyum, namun ekspresinya tetap datar. Solomon sedikit terkejut, mencoba mempertahankan ketidakpercayaannya terhadap dunia astral.

"A-Apa? Alibaba? Ugo? Kalian sedang mempermainkanku?" Wanita itu tetap diam, tak mengubah ekspresinya.

Wanita itu mendadak menerjang Solomon. Mulut ayah Aladdin itu terbuka hampir berteriak, kemudian tertahan oleh bunga kering. Hantu itu mencekik Solomon dan memaksa bunganya memasuki kerongkongannya dengan ekspresi yang tidak berubah. Reflek, Solomon menendang wanita itu dan berhasil mengakibatkannya terpental ke lantai sambil tetap menggenggam ikatan bunga kering. Solomon terbatuk-batuk, memuntahkan sisa-sisa bunga kering yang masuk ke dalam mulutnya seraya menghampiri wanita itu.

Namun, hantu berpakaian tua itu sudah tidak ada saat Solomon menengok ke arah wanita itu terpental. Ia melihat ke kanan dan ke kiri, ke atas dan ke belakang. Tidak ada.

Solomon menjatuhkan dirinya di samping Aladdin. Jantungnya berdenyut kencang. Ia bisa mati tercekik jika tidak melakukan apa-apa.

"_Master_ Solomon? Ada apa? Tadi aku dengar suara benda yang terjatuh.." tanya Alibaba, membuka pintu kamar dengan cepat, sedang membawa sapu. Mungkin pemuda berambut pirang itu sedang menyapu di depan kamar Aladdin.

"Ah, tidak. Tadi aku berhalusinasi saja," jawab Solomon. "Hanya berhalusinasi. Jangan berpikir aku melihat hantu sungguhan. Mungkin karena aku masih _jetlag_."

Alibaba mengambil kesimpulan, yang terjatuh adalah Solomon itu sendiri atau hantu yang ia bicarakan. "B-Baik.." Bocah berambut pirang itu menutup pintu kembali.

Solomon tahu, jika yang ia lihat hanya halusinasi, lalu bukti sisa bunga kering itu apa? Ia tak peduli jika pemikirannya logis atau tidak.

"Dunia astral itu tidak ada..." gumam Solomon tanpa sadar sambil mengusap kepala Aladdin. Lalu ia mengambil tisu dan membersihkan sisa-sisa bunga kering di pakaiannya dan di lantai. Setelah selesai, tisu itu ia buang ke tong sampah di sudut kamar.

.

.

.

"Hah? Solomon juga melihat hantu?!"

"Iya. Aku yakin."

"..Kita bertiga bisa melihatnya? Apa hanya kita yang mengalami ini?"

"Mungkin.."

Alibaba menjelaskan apa yang ia dengar tadi dari depan kamar Aladdin kepada Ugo yang sedang mengepel lantai. Mendadak di bagian yang bekas dipel Ugo timbul genangan besar berwarna merah. Baunya sama persis dengan darah. Mereka berdua tidak terlalu terkejut. Ugo mengepel bagian yang berwarna merah darah itu, dan tidak ada lagi darah di sana.

"Dua kali kita mengalami hal aneh seperti ini setelah Solomon datang ke rumah. Tidak ada penampakan hantu yang bentuknya aneh. Kok bisa, ya?" tanya Alibaba.

"Apa biasanya kau melihat hantu yang memiliki bentuk aneh seperti monster?" Ugo bertanya balik.

"Tidak. Penampakan yang pertama kali tidak ada wajah hantu, sih. Lebih kayak manusia. Lebih sering kayak yang tadi kita lihat dibalik punggungnya Master Solomon."

"Mungkin mereka sekarang lebih memusatkan perhatian kepada _Master _Solomon yang paling tidak memercayai keberadaan dunia astral?" tebak Ugo. _Butler_ keluarga Abraham itu hanya berniat bercanda. Tetapi jika dipikir-pikir, ada benarnya juga. Status Solomon sebagai orang paling berani di rumah ini tidak terbantahkan lagi.

"Berarti penampakan yang ditunjukkan kepadaku yang paling tidak mengerikan?" tanya Ugo. Alibaba merespon dengan setengah mendorong bahunya, tanda bahwa ia sedikit iri.

"Tapi, hati-hati, lho. Siapa tahu ujung-ujungnya kau mendapatkan jatah penampakan yang paling mengerikan, Ugo."

"Ugo? Tanpa '-_san_'?" Ugo tertawa pelan. Alibaba menyadari apa yang ia ucapkan. Mungkin faktor keakraban dengan _butler_ itu membuatnya menjadi seperti itu. Perawat itu tertunduk malu.

"Tak apa. Kau boleh terus memanggilku begi-" Ugo membungkam, menatap sesuatu di langit-langit. Pemuda berambut pirang yang bingung itu, mengikuti arah tujuan mata Ugo.

Seseorang yang lehernya digantung dengan tali. Rambutnya hitam panjang dan acak-acakan, dengan mata yang terbuka lebar. Tangan dan kakinya lemas ke bawah. Tidak tampak warna kulit orang itu karena ditutupi darah-darah dan bekas luka yang sudah mengering. Ujung tali itu menempel di langit-langit. Mereka tidak tahu apa itu orang atau.. Hantu. Bentuk wajahnya tidak mirip seperti manusia. Badannya sangat kurus.

Mulut hantu itu komat-kamit, namun tak mengeluarkan suara. Perlahan-lahan bola matanya bergerak melihat Ugo dan Alibaba. Spontan Ugo melempar pel ke arah orang itu. Namun, ia menghilang bersama dengan talinya seperti kabut.

_DRAK_!

_KRANTANG_! _PRANG_!

Pel itu menghantam dinding dan jatuh menimpa peralatan masak dan makan. Beberapa piring jatuh pecah. Bunyinya sangat nyaring. Solomon pasti bisa mendengarnya. Di luar dugaan, Solomon mengurung niatnya melihat apa yang terjadi karena prioritas utamanya adalah menjaga Aladdin.

".._Master _Solomon benar-benar akan menyuruh kita mengganti semua ini, ya?" tanya Alibaba.

"Tidak tahu. Dari sifat yang kukenal darinya, dia orang yang kurang peduli nominal uang," ucap Ugo agak menyindir. "Kutarik ucapanku tentang mereka yang memusatkan perhatian kepada Solomon."

Pada saat makan malam, Alibaba terus saja membahas tentang penampakan yang dia dan Ugo lihat sepanjang hari. Solomon makan dengan tenang, terkesan tidak peduli atau pura-pura tidak dengar segala penjelasan Alibaba. Makan malam hari ini adalah _fillet mignon_ _steak_. Alibaba sengaja memesan dagingnya dengan keadaan _well done_ alias matang total karena tidak ingin melihat darah-darahan lagi—atau apapun yang mengingatkannya akan hal itu.

"Kalau memang kau setakut itu, malam ini kau tidur denganku saja, Alibaba-_kun_," ucap Solomon datar. "Di kamar depan."

"Nggak mau." Alibaba bergidik. Kamar Master Solomon ada di sebelah piano tempat Alibaba melihat wanita berambut pirang madu tempo hari.

"Dasar penakut," cibir Solomon dengan nada menggoda. "Waktu aku masih dinas di Afrika Selatan banyak sekali pantangan-pantangan gaib yang aku percayai. Misalkan seperti jangan pergi ke hutan atau padang rumput selepas matahari terbenam."

"Jelas saja." Alibaba mengambil sesendok _mashed potato _dari baskom kaca di depannya. "Mau dimakan singa memangnya?"

"Justru itu." Solomon tertawa keras. "Sudahlah. Mungkin karena efek kalian ketakutan, halusinasi yang kalian lihat semakin intens. Hantu dan dunia astral serta teman-temannya itu cuma cerita bohongan dari film-film. Hal-hal seperti itu cuma fiktif!"

_PRANG_!

Tepat saat Solomon mengatakan hal tersebut, gelas minumnya pecah. Alibaba dan Ugo juga menyaksikan gelas yang belum disentuh sama sekali itu pecah dengan sendirinya. Solomon cukup terkejut dengan bunyi pecahannya. Ia memandang Alibaba dan Ugo dengan pandangan yang seakan mengatakan 'mau buat lelucon apa lagi kalian?'

"Alibaba-_kun_..." geramnya. "Ini benar-benar tidak lucu!"

"Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa!" balas Alibaba dengan suara meninggi. "Sungguh!"

"Kalau sampai kalian membuat keisengan yang membuatku _harus_ percaya dengan omong kosong ini..." Solomon menuding mereka berdua dengan garpu yang di ujungnya terdapat secuil daging, tanda bahwa ia benar-benar marah. "Kubuat kalian tidur di pinggir danau!"

Alibaba dan Ugo mengangguk. Setelah setelah makan malam, mereka memutuskan siapa yang harus menjaga Aladdin (yang otomatis, tidur di kamar Aladdin).

"Biar aku saja." Alibaba menyanggupi. "Aku kan perawatnya. Jadi secara tidak langsung... Aku bertanggung jawab atas Aladdin."

"Yakin berani?" Solomon menaikkan sebelah alisnya dengan gaya menggoda. Alibaba langsung memucat dan dengan jujur menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Ya sudah, aku temani. Kau berani tidur sendiri kan, Ugo?"

Ugo tertawa hambar. "Biar aku juga takut, tapi aku masih lebih berani ketimbang Alibaba."

Alibaba dan Ugo menarik lapisan atas kasur di kamar _Master_ Solomon dan memindahkannya dengan hati-hati ke kamar Aladdin , kemudian menggelarnya di lantai, di dekat meja belajar anak itu. Seprai dan _bed cover _dirapikan, bantal-bantal ditumpuk untuk mereka berdua. Selepas mengganti piyama, Alibaba memperhatikan postur dan perawakan majikannya tersebut. Tinggi semampai, rambut panjang biru gelap, kulit kuning langsat sedikit krem, tubuhnya ramping namun kokoh dengan lekukan otot yang cukup terbentuk. Mengenakan sehelai kaus _oversized_ dan celana pendek. Memastikan bahwa sosok yang nanti tidur di sebelahnya tetap sosok dr. Solomon Abraham yang sama.

"Kenapa?" tanya Solomon sambil merebahkan dirinya di kasur.

"Ngg... Aku hanya memastikan kalau Anda bukan..."

"...Hantu?" tebak Solomon. "Gampang. Hantu kan tidak hidup. Coba saja kau gelitiki."

Alibaba dengan jahil menggelitik lekukan pinggang Solomon. Ayah Aladdin itu awalnya hanya tersentak lembut, tetapi lambat laun menggeliat-geliat diiringi tawa yang membuncah karena Alibaba tidak berhenti mengelitiki pinggangnya.

"Alibaba-kun... Gyahahaha... Hentikan!" Solomon menahan tangan Alibaba. "Cukup, hentikan! Aku ini mudah geli..."

"Anda sendiri yang bilang kalau hantu tidak geli." Alibaba tertawa kecil.

Solomon tersenyum lembut. Ia menepuk-nepuk kepala Alibaba dan membelai surai pirangnya penuh kasih sayang. Alibaba yang cukup terkejut menerima perlakuan tersebut, hanya bisa menunduk malu. Bahkan dr. Sinbad yang dianggapnya sebagai 'ayah' sendiri tidak pernah memberikan perhatian sebesar ini.

"Aku senang kau sudah tidak terlalu takut, Alibaba-_kun_," tutur Solomon. "Tidurlah. Kau pasti lelah hari ini."

"Anda juga." Alibaba mengangguk.

Sebelum tidur, Alibaba menatap ranjang Aladdin dan memastikan tidak ada hal buruk yang akan terjadi kepadanya. Perawat berambut pirang itu berdoa dengan segala doa yang bisa ia panjatkan semoga teror mengerikan ini cepat berakhir. Sementara ayah Aladdin sudah terlelap. Dengkur halusnya mulai terdengar dengan tenang. Alibaba mendesah lega, membaringkan tubuhnya di sebelah _Master_ Solomon dan memejamkan mata.

.

.

.

_DOK_! _DOK_!

Alibaba terkesiap. Ia melompat bangun dan mendapati majikannya tidak lagi di sebelahnya. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul tujuh pagi. Alibaba mengecek keadaan Aladdin. Denyut jantungnya sedikit meningkat secara bertahap, tidak selemah kemarin. Alibaba mengusap rambut Aladdin dan tersenyum.

"Selamat pagi, Aladdin," ucapnya.

"Alibaba-_kun_, kau lihat _Master_ Solomon?" tanya Ugo. Ia kelihatan berkeringat. Tampaknya ia tidak bisa menemukan majikannya di seluruh ruangan dan kamar.

"Tidak. Kau membangunkanku, tadi?" tanya Alibaba. Ugo menjawab dengan anggukan. Sang _butler_ keluarga Abraham itu membereskan kasur tempat Alibaba tidur dan menyiapkan air hangat untuk membasuh tubuh Aladdin.

"Kau cari _Master_ Solomon saja, Ugo. Biar aku yang memandikan Aladdin," ucap Alibaba lembut.

Ia mulai membuka pakaian Aladdin dengan hati-hati. Alibaba membasuhkan kain yang telah dicelupkan air hangat dan sabun ke kulit Aladdin. Setelah tubuhnya bersih, tak lupa Alibaba menyisir rambut panjang Aladdin agar tidak kusut dan tetap terawat. Dari koridor terdengar suara tergopoh-gopoh Ugo yang berlari, dan tanpa berkata apa-apa menarik Alibaba keluar, menuju halaman belakang. Halaman belakang memiliki ilalang tinggi, tempat danau dan pohon apel hitam itu berada. Dan dibawah pohon apel itu ada sesosok tubuh manusia yang terbaring di sana. Alibaba dan Ugo berlari menghampiri sosok yang dari tadi dicari-cari itu dan berusaha membangunkannya.

_Solomon ditemukan tertidur di bawah pohon apel, di pinggir danau_.

"_Master_ Solomon! Bangun!" Ugo mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh majikannya. Bagaikan dibius, Solomon tidak terbangun. Sang _butler_ mengambil inisiatif menyiramkan wajah Master Solomon dengan air danau. Dinginnya air danau langsung membuat ayah Aladdin itu terkesiap bangun.

"Hah?!" pekiknya. "Apa...? Kenapa aku ada di sini? Kalian mau mengerjaiku?!"

"Harusnya kami yang tanya..." Alibaba mengusap tengkuknya ngeri. "Kenapa Anda bisa tidur di pinggir danau?"

"Tidak tahu... Aku..." Solomon terdiam, kemudian melirik Ugo. "Cek CCTV. Sekarang!"

.

.

.

Di sebuah gerai kopi, Kouha menatap daftar menu dan menimbang-nimbang apa yang harus ia belikan untuk dirinya, Yunan dan Ja'far. Sang kasir menatapnya dengan ramah dan menyapanya dengan penuh kehangatan.

"Mau pesan apa?"

"Hot _chocolate_ satu, _green tea frappuchino _satu, dan... Apa kau punya teh panas?" kata Kouha.

"Kami punya _thai thea_. Ada _English Breakfast _dan _matcha_ juga."

"_English Breakfast_ satu." Kouha tersenyum kecil.

"Atas nama siapa?"

"Kouha."

Setelah menyerahkan selembar sepuluh pound dan menerima kembaliannya, Kouha kembali ke meja dimana Yunan dan Ja'far duduk. Ja'far sedang tidak mau diajak bicara. Mungkin ia lelah menyetir semalaman tanpa istirahat. Yunan kelihatan masih mengantuk, namun ekspresinya menunjukkan bahwa ia sedang memikirkan apa yang seharusnya ia lakukan.

"Aku nggak yakin..." gumam Yunan. "Dokter keras kepala itu akan mengusir kita atau tidak?"

"Dia menelepon kita tempo hari agar datang, bukan?" tanya Kouha.

"Bukan, itu _butler_-nya." Yunan tersenyum. "Dr. Abraham mungkin lebih memilih mati karena _overdosis_ obat penghilang halusinasi ketimbang memanggilku."

"Kenapa dia sebegitu menolaknya, sih?"

Yunan mengangkat bahu. Saat pesanannya datang, Yunan menyeruput teh panasnya perlahan dan membayangkan bagaimana wajah seorang Solomon Jehoahaz Abraham versi 22 tahun yang diingatnya kala itu.

"Entahlah. _Padahal dr. Abraham dan istrinya bertemu lewat dunia astral._"

**..**

**..**

**Bersambung..**

**..**

**..**

* * *

**A/N**: IFRC: _International Federation of Red Cross_ _and Red Crescent_ (Federasi Internasional Perhimpunan Palang Merah dan Bulan Sabit Merah, Badan yang mendukung aktivitas kemanusiaan yang dilaksanakan oleh perhimpunan nasional atas nama kelompok-kelompok rentan dan bertindak sebagai juru bicara dan sebagai wakil Internasional mereka. Setiap negara punya wakil masing-masing. IFRC British berarti IFRC punya U.K. alias Inggris).

Err, ada kesalahan di _chapter _sebelumnya..

"_Hhh..." Solomon membongkar-bongkar dompetnya dan menemukan semacam struk transaksi bank. "3.75...aduh...ini nolnya banyak banget! Oh, cuma __**3.75 miliar**__, kok. Satu Franc Demokratik Kongo itu berapa Pound?"_

Yah, sebenarnya yang di-_bold _ditulis 3.75 digabung dengan angka nol yang jumlahnya ada tujuh buah. Biasa, lah, FFN yang hapusin itu. Terus... Jangan bingung sama Ugo yang kadang nggak pake '_Master'_ kalo nyebut Solomon, ya. Udah tahu kan, mereka teman sejak lama (?). :3

Seperti biasa, kami menerima _flame_, pujian (#masih), kritik, saran, dan pendapat dari pembaca sekalian dengan senang hati~ Sampai jumpa di _chapter_ berikutnya! Ah, dan kasih tahu kalo udah menjurus ke _rate_ M~ xD #terjun payung


	4. Masa Lalu

**Lentera Di Atas Dahan**

_Summary_: Ada sesuatu yang istimewa dari seorang Aladdin.

_Warning_: _Horror and thrilling contains_,_ AU_.

_Disclaimer_: Magi © Shinobu Ohtaka.

_Pairing_: AliAla (_Slight_: AliMor, HakuMor)

_Rate_: T

* * *

**..**

**..**

**Chapter 4**

**Masa Lalu**

**..**

**..**

Alibaba, Ugo dan _Master_ Solomon melihat rekaman CCTV seluruh rumah semalam untuk menjawab pertanyaan mengapa sang majikan bisa ditemukan terlelap di pinggir danau sementara tidak ada satupun orang yang mengangkutnya kesana. Tayangan rekaman CCTV itu dibagi menjadi 4 gambar dalam satu layar, dan dalam ruang kendali ada 4 layar. Jadi totalnya ada 16 gambar.

"Ini Anda, kan?" Alibaba menunjuk salah satu gambar rekaman CCTV. Rekaman itu berasal dari CCTV di kamar Aladdin. Di kamar itu Aladdin tertidur di kasurnya, sementara Alibaba dan _Master_ Solomon tidur di kasur yang digelar di lantai. Alibaba menunjuk seseorang yang tidur di sebelahnya dalam tayangan itu.

"Ya." _Master_ Solomon mengangguk. "Sampai sini tidak ada yang aneh."

Tepat saat ayah Aladdin tersebut mengatakan hal itu, sosoknya dalam tayangan CCTV bergerak bangun, tangan kanannya melurus ke depan dan ia berjalan gontai meninggalkan kamar anaknya dalam keadaan tertidur.

"Anda mengalami _sleepwalking_." Alibaba mendesah lega. "Mungkin saking capeknya..."

Namun mata _Master_ Solomon masih menatap tajam layar CCTV. Ugo juga terlihat terheran-heran. Setelah diamati baik-baik, Alibaba baru menyadari apa yang aneh. _Master_ Solomon berjalan ke luar rumah, ke arah danau melalui pintu depan. Yang sudah jelasnya, pintu depan dikunci secara komputerisasi lengkap dengan alarm anti retas. Bahkan pintu tersebut berayun terbuka begitu saja ketika sang majikan melangkah keluar.

"Lihat," Ugo menunjuk lampu kecil merah pada serangkaian tombol di pintu depan pada tayangan tersebut. "Tombol ini jadi hijau saat _Master_ Solomon melangkah keluar."

"Kau menguncinya, kan?" _Master_ Solomon bertanya janggal.

"Tentu saja. Lihat!" Ugo menunjuk gambar Alibaba dan dirinya yang tertidur sampai jam 5 pagi, dan Alibaba terbangun sejam sesudahnya. "Tidak ada yang menyentuh pengaman pintu depan."

"Lihat ini!" Alibaba juga menunjuk rekaman CCTV di luar, di mana _Master_ Solomon tiba-tiba terjengkang ke belakang, lalu terbaring di pinggir danau begitu saja. Dari cara jatuhnya, bukan disebabkan karena kehilangan keseimbangan, melainkan karena di dorong _seseorang_, atau _sesuatu_. Anehnya, dari cara jatuh yang kelihatan keras dan menyakitkan tersebut, _Master_ Solomon tidak terbangun sampai pagi. Ia terus saja tidur di bawah pohon apel itu hingga Alibaba dan Ugo menemukannya.

"Mungkin hantu itu ingin membuat Anda percaya," kata Ugo dengan nada sarkastis.

"Tidak lucu," rutuk _Master_ Solomon kesal. "Sudahlah, aku mau mandi. Dan Ugo, sarapan pagi ini aku mau sereal dan susu dingin."

"Segera, tuanku." ucap Ugo lembut. "Alibaba-_kun_, kau mau makan apa?"

"Ah? Apa saja. Aku juga mau mandi dulu." Alibaba berlari menuju kamar mandi, dan kemudian mulai membersihkan diri. Saat baru selesai mengenakkan pakaian, ia mendengar suara aneh yang langsung membuatnya lari seketika ke kamar Aladdin.

_BEEEP!_

Alibaba menjerit. Aladdin ditemukan sudah terkapar di lantai. Kabel kardiogramnya putus. Tiang infusnya terjatuh dan kamarnya dalam keadaan kacau balau. Alibaba langsung menempatkan kembali anak itu di kasurnya, menegakkan kembali tiang infusnya dan mengecek nadi dan detak jantungnya.

Masih ada. Namun detak jantungnya sedikit lebih cepat.

"Ada apa?" Master Solomon berlari dengan rambut yang masih basah, dan hanya mengenakkan celana _jeans_. Pupilnya mengecil dan ekspresinya menunjukkan ketakutan yang nyata ketika melihat keadaan kamar Aladdin.

"Dia tidak apa-apa." Alibaba berusaha membetulkan kabel kardiogramnya. "Cuma ini...putus."

"Coba kulihat." _Master_ Solomon mengambil kabel kardiogram dari tangan Alibaba dan memasangkannya kembali ke dada putranya. "Ini lepas, bukan putus."

"Syukurlah." Alibaba melenguh lega, dan seketika kembali histeris ketika melihat robekan pada seprai dan bekas cakaran serta gigitan manusia baru di sekujur tubuh Aladdin. Kali ini lebih parah karena sampai meninggalkan banyak noda darah di pakaian dan seprainya. Terlebih, jejak kaki lengket yang berwarna merah gelap di seluruh kamar.

"Alibaba-_kun_..." _Master_ Solomon menatapnya ganjil. "Perlihatkan kakimu."

Alibaba memperlihatkan sepasang kakinya yang terbalut sandal rumah, dan telapaknya yang bersih tanpa noda sedikitpun. Jejak kaki itu cukup besar, namun kakinya agak sedikit lebar. Mungkin sekitar ukuran 40.

"Ini bukan jejak kakiku," ucap _Master_ Solomon sambil membandingkan kakinya dengan jejak kaki tersebut. "Terlalu kecil untukku. Kakiku lebih panjang dari ini."

Alibaba menatap majikannya dengan tatapan ngeri. _Master_ Solomon yang membaca ekspresi Alibaba mengangguk pelan, berjalan keluar dan mencari-cari di mana ia menaruh ponselnya.

.

.

.

"Aku tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana rasanya pacaran di dunia lain."

Kouha cukup kaget mendengar cerita singkat dr. Solomon Abraham dan mendiang istrinya. Yunan sendiri awalnya mengenal Solomon saat pria itu masih kuliah di Harvard. Yunan mengisi waktu luangnya di Amerika mengajar di bidang Psikiatri selama beberapa semester. Saat itu seorang pemuda berusia 17 tahun dengan rambut biru gelap panjang, berdarah Uzbekistan-Maroko-Inggris, datang ke kantornya dengan wajah ketakutan dan mengatakan bahwa ia selalu melihat dunia sekitar dalam keadaan gelap dan melihat orang-orang yang tidak 'biasa' baik dalam keadaan sadar maupun saat tidur. Ya, pemuda itu adalah Solomon Jehoahaz Abraham.

Dan saat itu Yunan berkesimpulan bahwa Solomon memiliki 'penglihatan' kepada dunia astral, namun ia tidak menyadari kemampuannya tersebut.

"Lalu? Apa yang dia lakukan?" tanya Kouha lagi.

"Wah, dia benar-benar luar biasa." Yunan sedikit terpental-pental ketika mobil yang mereka kendarai mulai melaju lebih cepat. "Hampir menjadi pecandu obat penenang sampai akhirnya ia bertemu dengan gadis kecil bernama Sheba. Aku tidak mengerti bagaimana prosesnya, saat Sheba lulus SMA, Solomon menikahinya. Lalu gadis itu ikut semacam yayasan sukarelawan guru. Mengajar anak-anak di Afrika untuk baca-tulis-hitung. Dan beberapa tahun yang lalu Sheba meninggal."

"Karena tidak bisa kembali?" tanya Ja'far menimbrung.

"Tidak. Malaria. Penyebab kematiannya adalah terlambat penanganan. Orang-orang sekitar menyembuhkan Sheba dengan ritual dan mantra. Sayangnya orang-orang lokal itu tidak mengerti kalau pohon _quina_ bisa menyembuhkannya."

"Kurasa di tempat Sheba mengabdi tidak tumbuh pohon itu." Ja'far melirik rambu jalan dan mengambil jalur kiri untuk mempercepat jalur mereka ke London.

"Mungkin..." Yunan melirik jendela dan mendesah lelah. "Masih jauh, ya?"

"Paling cepat besok pagi, jika tanpa berhenti." Ja'far menerangkan. "Dan kurasa itu sedikit tidak mungkin."

.  
.

_Master_ Solomon kelihatan kesal di dalam kamar Aladdin. Raut wajahnya melukiskan perasaan seseorang yang dipermainkan, dan ia benar-benar tidak suka akan perlakuan itu. Alibaba hanya memakan yoghurt dengan madu dan tambahan kacang _almond_. Ia tidak bernafsu makan pagi ini. Terlalu banyak insiden memusingkan yang membawanya pada kesimpulan bahwa keberadaan Alibaba di rumah ini tidak terlalu berguna.

"Aku mau keluar sebentar." _Master_ Solomon berjalan menuju pintu depan dan tidak kelihatan lagi.

"Dia mau ke mana?" tanya Alibaba penasaran. Dari balik kaca jendela, perawat berambut pirang itu melihat majikannya bersepeda keliling rumahnya. Itu bisa jadi olahraga yang cukup menyehatkan, mengingat luas tanah rumah ini mungkin kurang lebih 3.5 hektar.

"Mungkin kita harus setenang beliau." Ugo mendesah. "Dan insiden tadi pagi benar-benar membuatku tidak bisa tenang."

"Mungkin para hantu dunia astral mau mencopot jabatan _Master_ Solomon sebagai orang paling berani di rumah ini," kata Alibaba sarkastis.

"Penolak alam gaib tingkat radikal," timpal Ugo. Mereka berdua tertawa karenanya.

"Kalian membicarakanku?" tanya Solomon tiba-tiba, melongok dari balik jendela yang terbuka dengan peluh yang membasahi wajahnya.

Ugo langsung meringkas peralatan makan yang tadi dipakai mereka untuk makan, dan Alibaba segera pergi ke kamar mandi sebagai bentuk pengalihan perhatian _Master_ mereka itu.

Solomon mengangkat bahu, lalu melanjutkan aktivitas bersepedanya. Tak ada yang menyangka ia akan kembali ke pintu depan secepat itu. Biasanya saat itu Ugo mencuci peralatan makan sehingga tidak terlalu memerhatikan kecepatan Solomon bersepeda.

Awalnya pemuda berambut pirang itu ingin mandi, tapi langsung mengurungkan niatnya mengingat ia harus menjaga Aladdin. Mungkin jika ada orang yang menjaga anak itu, tak ada yang melukai Aladdin maupun meninggalkan bekas gigitan dan cakaran di sekitarnya. Ditambah jejak kaki lengket tadi. Aksi hantu-hantu itu selanjutnya bisa melukai Aladdin lebih parah lagi, entah apa tujuan mereka.

Mata Alibaba mencari Ugo. Tidak ada. Sepertinya _butler_ itu telah pergi mencuci peralatan makan mereka. Sebagai gantinya, manik amber itu tertuju pada sebuah rak buku yang susunan bukunya agak berantakan. Karena sedang menganggur, ia mencoba merapikan buku-buku itu.

Kemudian, ada sebuah buku berwarna putih polos mengilat yang menarik perhatiannya. Buku itu telentang menempel di sisi dalam rak, sempat tidak kelihatan karena terhalang oleh buku-buku lain yang menghadap ke sisi samping rak. Tangan Alibaba menyingkirkan buku-buku yang menghalangi dan mengambil buku berwarna putih itu dari sana.

Di tengah sampul depannya, terdapat tulisan '_Photo Albums_' berwarna hitam tebal dan mengilat juga. Karena posisi buku itu tadi, Alibaba merasa buku itu seperti disembunyikan. Ia sempat bertarung dengan hati naruninya untuk membukanya atau tidak. Bisa saja buku itu adalah benda privasi milik Solomon dan Aladdin. Akhirnya, ia merasa tidak masalah mengintip sedikit isi buku itu. Kelihatannya Solomon masih bersepeda. Ia harus mengambil kesempatan langka ini.

Alibaba membuka halaman buku itu secara acak. Ternyata isinya adalah foto-foto kenangan Solomon dengan mendiang istrinya, Sheba. Beberapa foto lainnya hanya ada Solomon sendiri berfoto dengan gaya yang percaya diri, dan ada yang bersama dengan teman-temannya. Di foto-foto itu, nama teman-teman Solomon ditulis. Wahid, Falan, Setta, Ithnan, Arba, bahkan Ugo. Hanya dari foto, kehangatan persahabatan mereka dapat dirasakan Alibaba. Ia menyunggingkan senyum tanpa sadar.

Setelah itu, Alibaba menyadari sesuatu yang janggal. Ada sosok berambut legam, mata berwarna _ruby_ memakai baju hitam dengan lengan pendek dan berselendang satin putih. Ia tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat. Hantu itu, kenapa bisa selalu ada di dekat Nona Sheba? Apa dia hantu pencari tumbal atau semacamnya?

Kalau benar.. Apa targetnya sekarang.. Dirinya?

"Apa yang kau pegang, Alibaba-_kun_?"

_Deg_!

Lamunannya dibuyarkan oleh suara _Master_ Solomon. Ia masuk ke dalam kamar Aladdin dengan wajah terkejut melihat buku yang dipegang perawat berambut pirang itu. Peluh masih membasahi wajahnya yang tampan, dengan handuk berwarna biru laut yang tergantung di lehernya.

"Ah... Anu... M-Maaf..." sesal Alibaba. Ia menyodorkan buku yang telah ia tutup itu kepada Solomon. Solomon menghampirinya dan mengambil benda yang telah ia sembunyikan di rak buku itu dalam waktu yang sangat lama dengan raut wajah kesal.

"Apa? Kau bingung dengan sosok berambut legam itu?"

Alibaba terdiam sebentar, lalu menjawab, "I-Iya.. Kenapa Anda tegas kepada kami bahwa Anda tidak percaya terhadap dunia astral? Buktinya sudah jelas di dalam foto itu, bukan?"

"Tidak perlu tahu."

Rasa menyesal Alibaba hilang dalam sekejap. Alasan Solomon yang dipertanyakan olehnya bisa saja berpengaruh terhadap teror yang mereka alami saat ini. Mungkin ada penyelesaian dibalik masa lalu Solomon itu.

_Mereka_ perlu tahu.

"Kami perlu tahu. Anda memikirkan keselamatan Aladdin, bukan? Bagaimana kalau hantu ini juga bersangkutan dalam teror yang kita?! Kita perlu memikirkan hal ini bersama, _Master_ Solomon!"

"..Kau berusaha memancingku dengan Aladdin? Dunia astral itu tidak ada!"

"_Master_! Bukti sudah ada di depan mata Anda bahkan sebelum hantu-hantu itu meneror kita sekarang! Dan Anda masih mau mengelak?! Ini demi keselamatan kita! Mereka bisa membunuh kita kapan saja!"

"Oke, oke! Aku ceritakan soal sosok itu, Sheba, dan diriku! Puas?!" Lagi, Solomon mengalah. Kalimat terakhir dari bentakan Alibaba itu memang tak bisa disangkal. Kemarin ia hampir mati kesulitan bernapas. Adakalanya Ugo, Alibaba, dan Solomon bersyukur karena mereka tidak diserang hantu lebih dari satu.

Alibaba tersenyum lega, meski ada sedikit rasa bersalah di dalam hatinya. Ia tidak menyangka bisa reflek membentak Solomon seperti itu.

"Sebelumnya.. Maaf, aku membentak Anda seperti tadi.."

"Tak apa. Aku paham rasa takutmu akan keselamatanmu sendiri maupun Aladdin, Ugo, dan aku." Solomon menghela napas seraya duduk di ranjang Aladdin, mengelap keringat di wajahnya. Menenangkan dirinya, ia berencana setelah menceritakan masa lalunya itu, ia akan mandi lagi. Toh, tidak baik mandi saat berkeringat.

"Aku panggil Ugo dulu." Alibaba melangkah ke arah pintu kamar Aladdin dan membukanya. Ia sempat berhenti melangkah, dan menoleh ke arah Solomon dengan tatapan curiga. "Jangan kabur ke mana-mana."

_Master _Solomon tertawa. "Aku tidak seperti kucing yang mencari jalan keluar dari kurungan, Alibaba-_kun_."

Perawat bermata amber itu tersenyum simpul, percaya kepada Solomon. Ia pun menutup pintunya.

Setelah berdua dengan Aladdin, Solomon mengusap kepala anaknya. Ia memandang anak itu dengan hangat. Pasrah jika masa lalunya diketahui Alibaba mau pun Ugo (Solomon tidak pernah memberitahu apa-apa tentang sosok berambut legam itu kepada Ugo). Dalam sikon ini, mungkin masa lalunya akan berguna sekali.

Ayah Aladdin itu menengadahkan kepalanya ke arah langit-langit kamar, lalu memejamkan matanya. Bibirnya menggumamkan nama seseorang yang sangat ia cintai.

"...Sheba..."

.

.

.

"_Psstt.. Jangan dekati dia... Ada gosip dia bisa melihat hantu.. Nanti kita bisa dikutuk olehnya.."_

"_Eeh?! Yang benar?! Bukankah dia orang yang terlalu muda untuk masuk ke Harvard?! Berarti dia cukup jenius, kan?!"_

"_Hei! Jangan keras-keras! Kalau kedengaran dia, gimana?!"_

_Sesosok figur yang berumur sekitar 17 tahun, melangkah sendirian menuju gedung Universitas Harvard. Ia tidak peduli dengan tatapan yang diberikan orang-orang di sekitarnya. Jujur saja, memang ia pernah—ralat, memang ia sering melihat hantu. Tetapi, selalu saja ia menganggap semua itu hanya halusinasi. Hanya halusinasi._

_Masalah teman.. Ia memiliki teman._

"_Solomon!" _

"_Aaah, dia baru datang!" _

_Lima orang menunggu di depan gedung Universitas Harvard. Mendengar namanya dipanggil, Solomon berlari menghampiri mereka._

"_Kok, lama amat, sih?" tanya Arba. Ia adalah seorang wanita berambut cokelat panjang diikat _pigtails_ dengan senyuman yang cerah._

"_Maaf, tadi sempat macet di jalan raya."_

"_Pasti dia habis buat kecelakaan, deh," celetuk seorang laki-laki berambut pirang agak kehijauan panjang bermata ungu bernama Ithnan._

"_Solomon nggak pernah bisa lancar nyetir mobil, ya!" Seorang pria dengan mata yang ditutupi _eyepatch_ berambut putih panjang tertawa. Pria itu bernama Wahid._

"_Kau sendiri, matanya hilang gara-gara tabrakan, aru," ketus seorang gadis berambut jingga tua dan bermata hijau, Falan._

"_Kau blak-blakan sekali, Falan! Kita udah pacaran, kan?!" balas pria yang memakai _eyepatch_ itu._

"_Hahaha... Oh ya, Solomon. Mana Ugo?" tanya seorang laki-laki berambut ungu memakai kacamata dan bermata kuning. Ia adalah adik Ithnan, Setta. _

"_Eeh.." Solomon berhenti tertawa. "Dia mau ke sini sebentar lagi. Tadi dia memberhentikan mobil pas belum parkir betul. Ah, tuh, dia datang."_

_Seorang pria bersurai biru tua berlari membawa tasnya. Ia juga memakai kacamata sama seperti Setta, dan sebuah syal yang selalu melingkari bahu dan pundaknya._

"_Aku datang!" seru pria tersebut. Mereka bertujuh berjalan bersama-sama menuju kelas mereka. _

"_Heee... Solomon digantiin _butler_-nya ya, aru..." ejek Falan. _

"_Iya, iya. Diam ajaa..! Aku tahu, kok, aku payah ngendarain mobil," kata Solomon sambil cemberut._

"_Oi, penindasan terhadap anak kecil itu namanya!" canda Ithnan. _

_Mereka bertujuh sempat ditatap heran oleh banyak mahasiswa di sana karena keakraban mereka. Ada yang menjadi penggemar rahasia mereka itu, tak peduli betapa seram gosip tentang Solomon. Mereka itu memiliki aura persahabatan yang sangat kental. Justru karena itu, pandangan mereka terhadap Solomon sedikit berubah._

_Saat jam istirahat kuliah, mereka bertujuh berkumpul di halaman belakang sekolah yang biasa menjadi tempat para mahasiswa berkumpul untuk makan bersama dan berdiskusi. Setta tampak berlari kelelahan ke arah teman-temannya yang duduk di bawah pohon rindang sambil membawa lima bungkus _onigiri_. Satu bungkus berisi lima _onigiri_. Jadi, totalnya ada dua puluh lima _onigiri_._

"_Sudah giliranku..." lirih Setta setelah ngos-ngosan. Mereka biasanya bergantian membawakan makanan dari kantin. "Hhh.. Besok giliran Wahid."_

"_Sesak, kan, di sana? Jarang lihat Setta yang sering serius kecapekan begini." Ithnan menyunggingkan cengiran tanpa dosa. _

"_Eh? Padahal kalian satu atap, masih jarang lihat ketidakseriusan Setta? Waah, berarti Setta memang sering pasang muka serius..." kata Solomon, menerima bungkusan _onigiri_ yang diberikan Setta. Yang dibicarakan hanya bisa ber-_sweatdrop_ ria._

"_Penindasan terhadap anak kecil itu namanya, aru!" seru Falan, membalas candaan Ithnan tadi pagi._

"_Kena telak! Wahaha!" Wahid mendukung Falan. _

"_Aduh! Falan pendendam!" balas Ithnan. Mereka semua tertawa lepas, tanpa memedulikan pandangan dari mahasiswa di sekitar mereka._

_Solomon, Setta, Ithnan, Ugo, dan Wahid membuka bungkusan _onigiri_ tersebut. Mereka bertujuh memakannya dengan lahap setelah menyerukan '_Itadakimasu_!' secara bersamaan. _

"_Eh.. Aku mau cerita.." ujar Solomon mendadak, selesai melahap _onigiri_-nya._

"_Tentang cewek?" goda Arba._

"_Bukan!" bantah Solomon segera, dengan semburat merah yang terpancar jelas di wajahnya. _

"_Ahaha.. Oke, oke. Maaf. Lanjutkan." Mereka berenam menatap Solomon, menunggunya berbicara._

_Solomon terdiam sebentar, merasa ragu apa ia harus menceritakan masalahnya saat ini. Dalam sekejap, keraguan itu sirna. Mereka adalah temannya. Menceritakannya bukan masalah. Mereka berenam tidak mempermasalahkan gosipnya bisa melihat hantu. Mereka percaya, ia bisa melihat hantu—tapi tidak diambil pusing. _

"_Akhir-akhir ini aku terus bermimpi tentang seorang gadis kecil yang dikelilingi oleh burung-burung kecil bersinar berwarna putih... Sudah seminggu aku tidak berhenti memimpikannya. Menurut kalian.. Apa aku terjangkit penyakit atau semacamnya?" _

_Mereka berenam terdiam. Ugo membuka mulutnya terlebih dulu, "Kau kuliah di bidang kedokteran kan? Kau sendiri tidak tahu apa itu penyakit sungguhan, ya?" _

"_..Tidak.."_

"_Mungkin jodohmu?" tebak Ithnan, dengan nada bercanda._

"_D-Diam! Itu tidak mungkin! Jodoh muncul dalam mimpi... Cuma takhayul!" seru Solomon, dengan semburat merah yang kembali menjalar di wajahnya._

"_Suit suiit!" Wahid bersiul._

"_Solomon, itu tentang cewek, kan? Kok tadi bilang bukan?" tanya Arba seraya tertawa._

"_Aah, sudahlah! Serius, dong! Aku takut aku ada apa-apa, nih!" Solomon berupaya mengembalikan pembicaraan ke topik semula. Matanya tertuju kepada Setta, yang biasanya serius itu. _

_Setta yang tidak bisa menahan harapan yang terpancar dari mata Solomon, berpendapat, "Sudah seminggu, ya.. Coba dibiarin dulu. Kalau sudah terlalu lama, coba ceritakan ke psikiater."_

"_Setuju, aru."_

"_Ho'oh." Yang lain mengangguk setuju._

_Hening._

"_..Jadi, maksud kalian, aku gila, begitu?"_

"_Bukan, bukan!" Ithnan mengibaskan tangannya. "Jangan salah paham. Kau sendiri bisa melihat hantu, kan? Mungkin itu bukan hal yang aneh buat orang yang bisa melihat hantu."_

"_Oi, oi.. Hantu itu nggak ada, oke?" Solomon tidak memercayai hantu dan sejenisnya. Memang, biasanya dokter seperti itu. "Dan lagi, nggak ada juga dokter spesialis alam gaib."_

"_Ya sudah, kalau nggak percaya, Solomon. Kita lihat jawaban psikiater nanti," ucap Ugo._

"_Iya..."_

_Setelah tiga bulan berturut-turut, Solomon tetap tidak berhenti bermimpi gadis itu. Bahkan terkadang ia melihat penampakannya di berbagai tempat. Teman-temannya yang khawatir memaksa Solomon untuk segera mengadu kepada psikiater Universitas Harvard tersebut. Namun Solomon selalu menolaknya. Sampai pada akhirnya, laki-laki bersurai biru tua itu dipaksa oleh keenam temannya secara bersamaan. Ia diseret mereka ke depan ruangan dosen psikiatri._

"_Ketuk!" bisik Arba. _

"_Iya, iya!" balas Solomon dengan berbisik juga._

Tok_!_ Tok_!_ Tok_!_

"_Ya, silakan masuk." Suara ramah dari dalam ruangan itulah yang membuat mereka mendesah lega. Solomon menekan gagang pintu ruangan itu, dan membuka pintunya. Ia masuk ke dalam, melihat seorang pria yang berambut pirang dan bertampang ramah duduk di kursi di belakang mejanya. Di atas mejanya, tersedia dua buah cangkir berisi teh oolong hangat._

_Solomon perlahan masuk dan menutup pintu. Ia melangkah ke arah kursi yang berseberangan dengan kursi psikiater tersebut dan duduk di sana. _

"_Minumlah." Laki-laki bersurai biru tua itu menurut dan meminum teh secara perlahan. Hangat dan menyegarkan. Pikirannya menjadi tenang._

"_Anda... Yunan-_sensei_? Guru yang mengajar di jurusan psikiatri?" _

"_Iya. Ada masalah apa?"_

_Bingung bagaimana cara menyampaikannya, Solomon langsung menjelaskan poin utamanya dengan takut-taku, _"_Begini... Biasanya saya selama ini melihat dunia sekitar dalam keadaan gelap, juga orang-orang tidak biasa dalam keadaan sadar maupun tidur.. Lalu, selama tiga bulan berturut-turut, saya terus bermimpi seorang gadis kecil yang sama..."_

"_..Lalu gadis itu dikelilingi sesuatu yang berbentuk_ _seperti burung kecil berwarna putih?" _

"_..Eh? Bagaimana bisa-"_

"_Tentu saja aku tahu. Gampangnya, kau bisa melihat dunia astral."_

_Hening._

"_Maaf?" Solomon mengoreksi pendengarannya._

"_Kau bisa melihat dunia astral."_

"_Tunggu.. Dunia astral itu tidak ada, kan?" Pertanyaan itu hanya dibalas dengan senyuman Yunan. _

"_Tergantung dirimu ingin percaya atau tidak... Tapi kalau kau percaya, kau akan mengerti mimpimu itu." Yunan menuang lagi teh di cangkir Solomon._

"_...Bagaimana Anda bisa tahu?" Lagi, pertanyaan itu hanya dijawab dengan senyuman yang ditanya. _

_Ralat. Yunan membuka mulutnya. "Sesuatu yang kau lihat seperti burung kecil putih itu disebut _rukh_. Orang yang dikelilingi _rukh_ adalah orang yang bisa pergi ke dunia astral. Sebenarnya, gadis itu adalah manusia. Kau bisa mengajaknya bicara meski saat itu ia di dalam dunia astral."_

_Solomon terdiam. Bingung harus memercayainya atau tidak. _

_Selama ini, ia selalu dihantui makhluk-makhluk aneh yang hanya bisa dilihat olehnya sejak kecil. Orang tuanya tidak tahu ke mana dan selalu memberinya uang lewat ATM tanpa memberitahu lokasi mereka. Hanya Ugo yang selalu bersamanya dari kecil. Ia dijauhi semua orang, sampai ia bertemu dengan Ugo, Arba, Ithnan, Setta, Falan, dan Wahid. Meski sering melihat hantu-hantu yang mengerikan, ia tidak takut lagi setelah mendapatkan sahabat yang berharga seperti mereka. _

_Mereka selalu ada untuk membantu. Mereka tidak mempermasalahkan Solomon yang dapat melihat hantu itu. Malahan mereka memercayai Solomon bisa melihat hantu._

_Alasan apa lagi yang bisa digunakannya untuk menolak kenyataan bahwa ia bisa melihat dunia astral?_

"_Apa anak itu.. Sendirian di dalam dunia astral?" tanya Solomon menundukkan kepala, mencengkeram celananya._

"_Tanyakan sendiri kepadanya," jawab Yunan bijak. _

_Solomon beranjak dari kursinya setelah mengucapkan terima kasih kepada psikiater tersebut, lalu keluar dari ruangan itu._

"_Kalian nguping, ya?" tanya Solomon, saat melihat Ithnan, Ugo, Wahid, dan Falan terjatuh karena terdorong pintu itu. Arba dan Setta menyandar di dinding, tetapi juga dapat mendengar percakapan antara Solomon dan Yunan._

"_Hee.. Penjelasannya rumit, ya.." komentar Arba._

"_Eh? Tu-Tunggu, jangan pergi!" seru Solomon, entah kepada siapa. Mereka berenam menatap teman berambut biru tua itu dengan heran._

"_Kau bicara sama siapa, sih?" tanya Wahid._

"_Gadis kecil yang kubicarakan tadi." Teman-teman Solomon saling memandang satu sama lain._

"_Bagaimana rupanya, aru?"_

"_Diam dulu! Nanti dia kabur... Umm... Namamu siapa? Sheba? Nama yang bagus. Artinya 'janji,' lho. Umurmu berapa? 12 tahun, ya.. Kok bisa ke dunia astral? Hee.." Solomon berjongkok, melipat kedua tangannya. Di mata teman-temannya, ia tampak aneh karena seolah-olah bicara sendiri. Namun, ia tampak lebih aneh lagi di mata mahasiswa lain._

"_Dia bisa dengar suara kita dari dunia astral?" tanya Setta._

"_Iya. Dia bilang dia ke dunia astral saat tertidur. Dia harus menyalakan lentera di rumahnya karena itu jalan pulang saat ia pergi ke dunia astral. Kalau tidak dinyalakan, nanti dia tidak akan bisa kembali ke dunia nyata."_

"_Eh.. Ini lagi jam sekolah, kan? Karena sekarang dia di dunia astral, berarti dia tertidur dan tidak sekolah, ya?" tebak Ithnan._

"_..Iya. Dia nggak sekolah. Kita nggak boleh tahu alasannya."_

_Tanpa diberi tahu alasannya, sebenarnya mereka telah mengerti mengapa ia tidak bisa ke sekolah. Anak itu bisa pergi ke dunia astral, berarti bisa melihat dunia astral. Sheba pasti dijauhi oleh semua orang karena kemampuannya itu. _

_Solomon juga sering tidak sekolah dulu karena tidak tahan dijauhi oleh orang-orang._

"_Kalau begitu, kau bisa bermain dengan kami," ucap Solomon dengan pandangan hangat. "Aah, sudah mau bangun di sana, ya? Oke, kapan-kapan kita ketemu lagi."_

_Berakhirlah percakapan pertama dengan anak berambut merah muda dan bermata merah yang bersama Sheba._

_Setelah itu, Sheba sering bertemu Solomon dan terkadang Solomon kesal karena selalu menjadi perantara tanya-jawab antara anak itu dan teman-temannya. Biasanya Solomon saja yang bermain dengan Sheba. Tetapi, mereka akhirnya mencoba permainan yang bisa dimainkan bersama dengan teman-teman Solomon. _

_Hari demi hari mereka semakin jarang bertemu dengan Sheba. Menurut Solomon, anak itu mengaku ingin lulus SMP dan masuk SMA. Pada saat itu, ia akan memperbolehkan Solomon dan kawan-kawannya untuk bertemu dengan dirinya. _

_Solomon sempat mengumumkan bahwa ia dan Sheba telah memiliki status sebagai 'pacar.' Sejak saat itu, kawan-kawannya sering menggoda laki-laki itu dengan sebutan '_lolicon_.' Candaan Ithnan waktu itu karena tak bisa ia elak lagi, karena anak itu akhirnya menjadi jodohnya. _

_._

_._

_._

"_Ciee, Solomon! Kayak mau pergi kencan aja!" _

"_Oi.. Kalian sudah umur berapa? Kenapa nggak ada berubah-berubahnya?" Solomon menggelengkan kepalanya sebagai respon terhadap godaan Ithnan dan Wahid yang gagal itu. Ithnan mungkin saja iri, mengingat ia sampai sekarang tidak pernah punya pacar._

_Sudah 4 tahun sejak mereka berkenalan dengan Sheba. Kini, mereka bertujuh melangkah menuju SMA yang merupakan tempat pacar Solomon itu bersekolah._

"_Tunjukkan sikap baik kalian. Itu dia." Solomon menunjuk Sheba yang tengah menunggu. Gadis itu menyandar pada tembok yang memagari sekolahnya, kedua tangannya menggenggam _tote bag-_nya. Ia mengenakan seragam SMA-nya. Kedua pipi Solomon merona, menjadi gugup melihat Sheba di dunia nyata untuk pertama kalinya. Padahal ia telah berkali-kali melihat gadis itu di dunia astral._

"_Manis..." komentar Arba sedikit terkejut, menutup mulutnya yang tersenyum dengan tangan kanannya. Yang lainnya menatap Sheba dengan pipi yang agak merona juga._

"_Kenapa tatapan kalian begitu?" tanya Solomon menyadari _rukh_ di sekitar mereka menjadi berwarna merah muda._

"_Tidak apa, jangan cemburu. Kita hanya kagum terhadap keimutan pacarmu yang satu ini," ucap Ugo, tak melepas pandangannya dari Sheba._

"_Hei!" Solomon tersinggung._

"_Itu kenyataan, kan, aru?"_

"_Apa nggak apa kita datang rame-rame begini?" tanya Setta._

"_Ayo pergi, kita sudah melihat anak itu. Nanti kenalkan kepada kami, ya. Soalnya hanya Sheba yang mengenal kita, kita nggak mengenal dia," ujar Arba, sengaja memberikan waktu berduaan kepada Solomon dan Sheba. Mereka mengikuti Arba meninggalkan Solomon._

"_Ah.. Tunggu du-"_

"_Solomon?"_

Deg_!_

_Suara manis yang sudah dikenal Solomon sejak 4 tahun yang lalu. Namun jika mendengarnya dari dunia nyata, rasanya... Beda._

"_S-Sheba..." Yang dipanggil hanya tersenyum. Kedua pipi Sheba bersemu. Senang karena akhirnya mereka bisa bertemu di dunia nyata._

"_Mana yang lain?"_

"_Pulang... Nggak tahu kenapa." Solomon mendesah pasrah. Suasananya sedikit berat. Ia memikirkan cara untuk mencairkannya. _

"_Kok, canggung gitu, sih?" tanya Sheba. "Padahal sering bertemu di dunia astral, kan?"_

"_..Rasanya beda, nggak tahu kenapa.." ungkap Solomon jujur._

"_Nggak tahu kenapanya dua kali." Ia tertawa. "Aku boleh ke rumahmu? Sekalian, bantu aku kerja PR yang nggak kumengerti."_

_Solomon mengangguk. Mereka berdua berjalan sejajar ke arah rumah Solomon. Mendadak, Sheba menggenggam tangan Solomon. Solomon balas menggenggamnya dengan perasaan yang sedikit terkejut. Sepasang kekasih itu merona. Akhirnya mereka bisa saling menyentuh setelah sekian lama._

_Solomon sedikit menyesali dirinya. Dulu, ia menjadi orang dewasa bagi Sheba. Sekarang... Shebalah yang kelihatannya lebih berani dan dewasa._

_Sebagai orang yang lebih tua, Solomon merasa kalah._

_._

_._

**.**

_"Rapetan dikit, dong! Wahid agak_ _nunduk, kepalanya nggak kelihatan."_

_Setta berusaha mengatur _angle _yang tepat untuk foto kali ini. Setelah Sheba lulus SMA, Solomon datang ke rumah gadis itu dan melamarnya hanya dengan modal nekad. Karena orang tua Sheba tahu bahwa Solomon selain sudah berkarier (dan berasal dari keluarga konglomerat) serta wajahnya juga tampan, lamaran itu diterima begitu saja. Dan hari ini adalah upacara pernikahan mereka berdua, yang tidak begitu meriah karena nyatanya Solomon memiliki sedikit teman. _

Jepret_!_

_"Hasilnya bagus, nggak?" tanya Ithnan. Setta masih mengibas-ngibaskan kertas _polaroid_ yang belum memunculkan gambar. _

_"Nggak nyangka, Solomon punya nyali juga ya, untuk melamar Sheba." Wahid menyikut Solomon sambil menyunggingkan seringaian. "Atau jangan-jangan udah _indehoy _duluan?"_

_"Heh, sembarangan!" Solomon merengut kesal dan memiting leher Wahid. "Aku ini bukan laki-laki mesum macam kau, Wahid."_

_"Bukan mesum, tapi _lolicon, _aru." celetuk Falan. Tawa meledak di antara mereka semua._

_Setta melihat hasil fotonya. Seharusnya, tanpa dirinya orang dalam foto tersebut hanya tujuh. Namun tertangkap ada 8 orang dalam foto tersebut. Di celah antara Wahid dan Ithnan, yang tercipta karena perbedaan tinggi mereka terlihat sesosok wajah laki-laki dengan rambut legam dan mata merah _ruby_. _

_"Ada masalah, Setta?" Ithnan menghampiri saudaranya tersebut dan mengambil kamera _polaroid-_nya_.

_"Tidak." Setta menggeleng. Ia memasukkan foto tadi ke dalam saku jasnya. "Sekarang giliranku, ya?"_

_Pada pesta seusai resepsi, Solomon dan Sheba mencetuskan akan berbulan madu ke pantai tropis minggu depan. Lebih spesifiknya, mereka memilih Kepulauan Karibia yang memiliki pasir putih dan pantai yang masih alami. Kabar gembiranya bahkan tidak sampai sana._

_"Sheba bilang, rasanya tidak seru kalau cuma berdua. Jadi... Yah..." Solomon mengeluarkan delapan buah tiket penerbangan ke Kepulauan Karibia. "Aku terpaksa keluar uang lagi untuk mengajak kalian."_

_"Woohoooo, liburan gratis!" seru mereka girang. _

_Waktu berlalu begitu cepat. Mereka berdelapan akhirnya menghabiskan 9 hari liburan di Kepulauan Karibia. Setelah itu, tak lama Solomon melakukan sumpah dokter dan lamarannya bekerja di Royal London Hospital diterima. Nilai saham yang ia mainkan sedang lumayan bagus, jadi hijrahnya bersama Sheba dan Ugo ke London. Kelima sahabatnya juga ikutan heboh soal kepindahan Solomon ke Inggris. Ithnan yang kebetulan lulusan arsitektur menyumbangkan jasanya untuk mendesain rumah Solomon dari nol di atas tanah seluas 3.5 hektar yang juga sudah memiliki danau tersebut. Setelah kepindahan Solomon, mereka semua mulai hidup masing-masing. Ithnan dan Arba tetap di Amerika, sementara Setta lebih sering melalang-buana. Wahid dan Falan akhirnya menikah dan memutuskan untuk hidup bahagia di Australia. Ugo kembali menjalankan tugasnya sebagai _butler _keluarga Abraham dan mempergunakan keahliannya dalam bidang elektro untuk menyusun sistem komputerisasi rumah baru Solomon._

"_Nggak mau! Aku nggak mau ah, kalo difoto-foto terus!"_

_Sheba menggeleng-geleng keras. Ia terus-terusan menutup lensa kamera SLR Solomon dengan wajah merah padam. Solomon mendesah, mengalah untuk tidak memotret istrinya yang baru merekah menjadi wanita dewasa dan sangat cantik. Sheba melanjutkan acaranya berbenah. Solomon sudah menawarinya mau kuliah di mana, namun Sheba menolak. Ia ikut program I READ, semacam program penyaluran guru sukarelawan untuk baca-tulis-hitung yang akan ditempatkan di daerah-daerah tertinggal. Solomon menyetujui saja karena, toh, itu adalah pekerjaan mulia. _

_Saat wanita cantik itu lengah, Solomon memotretnya dalam pose _candied_. Sosoknya yang setengah membungkuk memperlihatkan lekuk dadanya sekilas. Solomon bersiul nakal._

"_Heh! Nakal!" Sheba melempar Solomon dengan bantal kursi. _

_Solomon tertawa lepas, dan memperhatikan hasil foto dadakannya tadi. Sheba memang membelakangi jendela, yang memperlihatkan pohon apel besar dan danau yang memang sudah ada sejak Solomon membeli tanah itu. Di dalam foto itu, ada seseorang yang berdiri di bawah pohon apel tersebut. Rambutnya hitam legam, dengan selendang putih di bahunya. Solomon bahkan sampai melongok keluar jendela dan tidak menemukan siapa-siapa di bawah pohon apel._

"_Apa?" tanya Sheba. "Kau melihat apa?"_

_Solomon menggeleng. "Tidak. Kurasa aku agak ngantuk." _

.

.

.

"Nasi ayam?!"

Alibaba berseru bahagia melihat menu makan malam yang disajikan Ugo. Sang _butler_ hanya tertawa, dan mempersilakan majikannya makan lebih dulu. Solomon memang tidak memedulikan status sosial. Ia, Alibaba dan Ugo makan bersama dalam satu meja. Dan juga, hal ini mengurangi rasa takut diantara mereka berdua. Solomon menatap gelas minumnya. Kali ini semua gelas dan peralatan makan diganti dengan melamin, seakan Ugo mengantisipasi alat makan lain yang bisa pecah dengan sendirinya lagi. Seusai mendengar cerita masa lalu _Master_ Solomon dan mendiang istrinya, Alibaba menjaga Aladdin dan ketiduran di pinggir ranjang anak itu. Ugo membangunkannya untuk makan malam.

"Duh, bawel banget! Nggak bisa apa sehari aja di kantor tanpa aku?" Solomon merutuki ponsel pintarnya. Mungkin orang-orang kantor banyak yang mengadukan ini-itu.

"Aladdin gimana, Ugo?" tanya Alibaba sambil makan daging kaki ayam yang sengaja disiapkan Ugo untuknya.

"Masih stabil. Aku baru lima menit yang lalu mengeceknya. Tidak ada yang aneh-aneh." Ugo tertawa.

"Syukurlah." Alibaba mendesah lega.

Solomon menghabiskan makan malamnya lebih lama dibanding yang lain. Ia bolak-balik menerima pesan dari berbagai _group_ sosial media. Royal Hospital London mendapat protes keras karena dokter yang menjadi pengganti Solomon di poli dokter umum tidak bekerja secara professional, sering telat dan banyak pasien yang terlantar. Meskipun begitu, Solomon tetap bersikeras untuk tidak bekerja sampai Aladdin mencapai kondisi yang memungkinkan untuk ditinggal.

"Sudahlah, _Master_." Ugo tersenyum, mengambil ponsel pintar Solomon dan menaruhnya di meja. "Makan dulu."

Sang majikan tersenyum. Ia kembali memakan menu makan malamnya dengan tenang.

_DRUK_!

"Suara apa itu?!" tanya Alibaba was-was. Kedengarannya dari lantai atas. Seperti suara debam keras.

"Aku tidak dengar apa-apa." Ugo berusaha fokus dan menajamkan pendengarannya.

_DRUK_! _DRUK_! _SRAAAAKKSSH_!

Tanpa banyak bicara, Solomon langsung berlari ke kamar Aladdin. Alibaba dan Ugo mengikuti di belakangnya. Di dalam kamar besar itu, tubuh kecil Aladdin terbaring di lantai dengan tubuh terluka dan bersimba darah. Ranjangnya terbalik. Keadaan kamarnya sangat kacau-balau. Rak bukunya jatuh. Gorden dan seprai koyak-koyak dengan bekas panjang dan noda merah gelap. _Wallpaper_ dinding terkelupas oleh bekas parut panjang dimana-mana—bahkan di langit-langit kamar seakan ada seratus ekor harimau yang mengamuk di sana. Kaca jendelanya pecah. Lampu kamar remang dan redup. Solomon dan Alibaba langsung sigap mengecek keadaan Aladdin, sementara Ugo memberdirikan rak buku dan menyingkirkan pecahan kaca. Solomon menelentangkan posisi putranya, lalu mengecek keadaannya.

"Nadinya ada. Tapi dia tidak bernafas," ucapnya tersengal-sengal.

"Ti-tidak mungkin! Kita harus pang-"

Belum selesai kalimat Alibaba, Solomon menempelkan telinganya di dada Aladdin. Wajahnya memucat setelah sepuluh detik berlalu. Alibaba mengambil inisiatif untuk menaruh tangan kirinya di dahi Aladdin lalu menarik dagunya ke bawah dengan lembut menggunakan tangan satunya. Solomon menutup hidung Aladdin dan meniupkan nafas buatan selama dua detik. Lalu dengan satu tangan ditekan-tekannya dada bagian tengah Aladdin sebanyak 30 kali nonstop. Setelah hampir 10 menit melakukan tindakan yang disebut Cardio Pulmo Resuscitation (CPR) tersebut, Alibaba bisa mendengar hembusan nafas bocah 10 tahun itu lagi.

"Syukurlah..." Solomon melenguh lega. Ia menggendong Aladdin dengan lembut ke dalam pelukannya, dan ditidurkannya di kamar lain.

"Apa Aladdin punya riwayat penyakit jantung?" tanya Alibaba bingung.

Solomon menggeleng. "Penyebabnya mungkin syok berat, terhambatnya jalan napas dan lain sebagainya. Yang jelas, kita harus cari tahu siapa yang masuk ke dalam kamar Aladdin tadi."

"Lewat CCTV lagi?"

Solomon mengangguk. Alibaba membantu mengangkutkan kardiogram, infus beserta tiangnya dan tabung oksigen ke dalam kamar baru tersebut. Setelah alat-alat tersebut selesai dipakaikan kembali ke tubuh Aladdin, Alibaba berlutut di sebelah ranjang Aladdin. Ia menatap wajah bocah asuhannya lekat-lekat dan menggenggam tangannya.

"Aladdin, ini aku. Kau bisa dengar aku? Aku dan ayahmu akan mencari cara bagaimana bisa menyembuhkanmu atau—mungkin, mengembalikanmu. Bertahanlah."

Dengan kain lap basah mereka membasuh tubuh Aladdin dan kembali mengobati bekas luka cakar-gigit baru yang kembali muncul tersebut. Saat mengoleskan salep anti infeksi ke tubuh Aladdin, Alibaba melihat bulir-bulir air mata jatuh dari sepasang manik safir Solomon. Tentu saja, orang tua mana yang tidak frustasi melihat keadaan anaknya yang tidak jelas seperti ini. Alibaba melanjutkan pekerjaannya dengan memakaikan Aladdin perban dan mengganti tabung infusnya.

"Apa salahku...?" ratap Solomon. "Kenapa harus Aladdin...?"

Alibaba yang tidak tega mendengar kalimat itu menghampiri majikannya dan mengusap-usap pundak sang dokter spesialis patologi anatomi tersebut. Solomon menatap Alibaba sambil mengulum senyum, dan menghapus air matanya.

"Anda harus kuat..." ucap Alibaba. "Kita akan menyelamatkannya."

"Terima kasih," ucap Solomon sambil memeluk Alibaba singkat. "Kau bisa istirahat. Biar aku yang jaga Aladdin."

_TOK_! _TOK_!

Ugo berdiri di depan pintu dengan ekspresi yang agak aneh. Antara tidak enak hati dan benci. Solomon menghampirinya dan Ugo berbisik satu-dua patah kata.

"Mau bagaimana lagi..." ucap Solomon rendah hati. "Suruh dia masuk."

Alibaba yang penasaran mengikuti langkah Ugo menuju pintu depan. Pria tampan itu membukakan pintu depan dan masuklah seorang pria tinggi dengan rambut pirang panjang berkepang dan ekspresi yang ramah. Disusul dua pria lain yang auranya tidak menyenangkan. Yang satu tinggi kurus dengan rambut keperakan dan sebuah buku besar di tangannya, serta yang satu lagi bertubuh lebih pendek, berambut merah dan memegang alat-alat elektronik yang bentuknya tidak jelas—seperti dirakit sendiri.

"Ah..." Pria pirang berkepang itu menujukan matanya kepada Alibaba. "Tenanglah, aku datang membantu."

"Hah?!" Alibaba terkesiap bingung.

Laki-laki itu menghampirinya dan menempelkan ujung jarinya ke dahi Alibaba. Ia menengadah, seperti menerawang sesuatu yang tidak bisa dilihat. Satu menit kemudian ia melepaskan Alibaba dan mengangguk paham.

"Ini bakal sulit sekali," keluhnya.

"Yunan!"

Solomon berjalan cepat menuruni tangga. Namun, sebelum ayah Aladdin itu mencapai pria yang dipanggilnya Yunan itu, si pria tinggi kurus mencegatnya dan merentangkan tangannya di hadapan Solomon. Ia berkomat-kamit sambil sesekali melirik buku besarnya. Apa yang diucapkannya agak sedikit janggal. Kalimat-kalimat itu bagaikan berasal dari belasan abad yang lalu. Pria itu menurunkan tangannya perlahan dan mundur kembali. Solomon mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya dan menatap murka pria itu.

"Tahan, Solomon!" Pria pirang berkepang itu menahan Solomon untuk tidak menghajar anak buahnya. "Ja'far hanya membacakan pemberkatan!"

"Persetan! Mau pemberkatan ataupun dunia astral, yang penting anakku kembali!" geramnya.

"Ya, iya... Akan aku usahakan." Pria pirang berkepang tersebut menatap cemas. "Dan sayangnya, akan amat...sangat...sulit..."

"Tunggu!" Alibaba menyela. Seluruh mata tertuju padanya. "Anda siapa? Dan...apakah kalian sudah saling kenal?!"

Pria pirang berkepang itu mendekati Alibaba kembali. Ia merentangkan telapak tangannya di depan Alibaba dan mengatupkannya kembali.

"Namaku dokter Yunan, Alibaba Saluja-_san_. Doktor ilmu psikiatri, metafisika dan..." Lalu pria itu berjalan mengitari Alibaba. "Spesialis supranatural. Yang disana adalah asistenku, Pastor Ja'far."

Yunan menunjuk pria tinggi kurus dengan buku besar itu. Pastor Ja'far hanya mengangguk pelan. Lalu ia menunjuk asistennya yang lain, pria berambut merah dengan alat elektronik rakitan.

"Dan yang satu lagi adalah mahasiswa jurusan Ilmu Fisika Universitas Harvard, Ren Kouha."

"Anda akan menolong Aladdin?!" tanya Alibaba antusias.

Yunan mengangguk pelan. Lalu memejamkan matanya. "Aku harap aku mampu... Tetapi tidak ada salahnya dicoba."

**..**

**..**

**Bersambung..**

**..**

**..**

* * *

**A/N**: Halo... Maaf, semingguan nggak _update_ =w= Ini aku _update_ ulang gegara ada beberapa kata yang lupa ku-_edit_.. Maaf kalo masih ada yang salaaaah _ _)/

Yaak, di sini nggak tampilan ada muka hantu kecuali si rambut legam ituuu... Mungkin di _chap _selanjutnya bakalan diungkap namanya. Mungkin kebanyakan sudah tahu siapa, ye (?). Daaan.. Semoga suka _slight_ _romance _mendadak di sini (?)..

Yoosh, sampe jumpa di _chap_ selanjutnyaaa! *Tutup laptop* #singkat amat A/N-nya!


End file.
